


Their Multiverse

by AnxiousPerson



Series: Their Multiverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Correct/Incorrect Usage of Memes, First chapter is dedicated to the creators of these glorious sans and their respective AU, How Do I Tag, Let me know if I need to add more tags or fix the rating!, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Questionable Motives, Stalkerish behaviors, Swearing from characters, they all need a break tbh, unsure feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPerson/pseuds/AnxiousPerson
Summary: Hopefully, Ink doesn't mess up this multiverse. Hopefully.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale), minor afterdeath
Series: Their Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047055
Comments: 90
Kudos: 31





	1. Severely Due Credits

**Author's Note:**

> I need to credit all the wonderful creators. Edit: I got CrayonQueen's name wrong AHHH. Another Edit: Sorry that it took me so long to change this into a multi chapter fic. I legit had no idea what I was doing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to credit all the wonderful creators. Edit: I got CrayonQueen's name wrong AHHH. Another Edit: Sorry that it took me so long to change this into a multi chapter fic. I legit had no idea what I was doing....

Note: This was originally posted some time late last year as a series and I didn't want to change my old notes too much cause I don't wanna be dishonest on how I had this posted. So this is the original notes. I still have the old series up but I changed the name to "Not Abandoned Just moved into An Actual Multi chaper fic!!" so that the OG readers who were following it don't think I just dropped that project... Though I won't move all the old notes here for the other chapters, if you want to see them, you can pop over to the old one, but you won't be missing much. So here are my old notes for this!

I honestly should have done this from the start, but I was in a rush of just posting before I second guessed myself into not posting for Undertale. WHICH IS NO EXCUSE AGAIN. So, I would like to say I’m sorry and correct my error now. I’ve been in this fandom for roughly over a year now and it really has helped me through some tough times as I read other’s stories and seen all the wonderful art people did. I really wished I interacted more with others but alas I’m just a stressful individual when it comes to talking to people whether online or real life. I'm trying to overcome my nerves by slowly coming to terms on trying to communicate with others via online.

This list is for the characters I do plan to write out for this series. It may have some characters added in later, but no promises. Okay, so some of the character names might not be what the creators named their characters cause I’m not entirely sure on the names of the fell or swap brothers. I call them Red and Edge; Blue, Swap, and Stretch respectively. Like I said I'm not sure if that's a fanon thing or not. If I get any of these wrong please let me know so I can fix it right away. Speaking of which, I don't want to tag the characters until I actually use them (and I don't mean me just mentioning them from other character's POVs) because I don't want to disappoint anyone to read through this and get disappointed to not see them in yet.

**SEVERELY DUE CREDITS**

**Undertale created by the man, the legend: Toby Fox !!!**

**Ink! Sans created by: Comyet / Myebi**

**Error! Sans & Fresh! Sans & Geno! Sans created by: LoverofPiggies / CrayonQueen**

**Dream! Sans & Nightmare! Sans created by: Jokublog**

**Blue! Sans / Swap! Sans & Stretch! Papyrus created by: P0pc0rnPr1nce**

**Red! Sans / Edge! Papyrus created by: Vic the Underfella**

**Cross! Sans created by: Jakei95**

**Outer! Sans created by: 2mi127**

**Killer! Sans created by: Rahafwabas**

**Horror! Sans created by: Sour-Apple-Studios**

**Murder! Sans (but I’ll refer to him as Dust) created by: Ask-Dusttale**

**CORE! Frisk created by: Dokudoki**

**ReaperTale created by: Renrink**

**Science! Sans created by: TalkingSoup**

**Undernovela created by: Pig-Demon**

**Also, I forgot that Candytale is an actual AU and its made by BabyAbbieStar! But I'm not going to use any of the characters. It's just more of a place that gets mention a lot because Error goes there for his cravings.**

I want to stress out that I don’t own these characters and whatever I write is not canon to any of their stories, but I will try to follow some canon (though most of what I write will be my headcanons). 


	2. Ink Needs to Be Stopped Before Things Get Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink may not understand what he feels but he won't let that stop him from trying to get close to Error. Dream is needlessly, at least to Ink, constantly worried for his friend's questionable actions as of late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, I legit could not figure out how to combine my works together into one multi chapter fic, so I'm sorry I just kinda gave up and remade it into this mess. Sorry to my OG readers out there. I spent hours trying to figure this out.... So ye, I'm kinda sorting this mess out so I might miss some things. Don't hesitate to let me know if I did!

Ink was a soulless being but that didn’t mean he couldn’t _feel_ , or at least he pretended to. He drank paints to ‘feel’ emotions, so he was a faker, a fraud, an actor. If he didn’t drink his paints, he was just an empty husk of a skeleton. But he couldn’t stay empty forever, ~~he hated, no feared, the emptiness~~ he still had a job to do. That’s right, he was the protector of the multiverse. It was his duty to keep the creators motivated to keep the multiverse alive and well. That’s all that should matter to him, even if he forgot about his duty when he was off his paints and all he wanted was to _feel._

Lately though, he still felt a connection to _him_ even when he was without his paints. His paints would run out faster if he was near _him._ It was strange, new, and exciting. He never felt this way about anything; he thinks he ~~loves~~ enjoys it, but he’s not sure. He tried to see what would happen if his paints went out as he was near _him_ and surprisingly, he almost went against his friends to be by _his_ side. If only they weren’t fighting against each other at that time… He shouldn’t be able to feel anything without his paints… That still didn’t explain why he always felt something for his opposite, the destroyer, Error.

Did he want to be friends? Did he want more? He didn’t know! But that’s what made it all the more exciting! He never felt like this before and he craved the change in his life. Would being near _him_ make him feel more things? He wanted to know! But…

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop following me!?!” Error screeched as he got off from the rock he was laying on.

Ink pouted as he stared at the defensive position Error now had. Error had purposely moved to where the rock was in between them. They were in Outertale, Error’s favorite AU. Ink was just enjoying ~~hiding~~ being near Error by sitting behind the rock with Error on it. Unfortunately for him, it was ruined when his phone started ringing, probably Dream looking for him. ~~Who cared about that though…~~ The phone was still ringing so he silenced it. He was drawing so quietly too! Hmm, what to do now. Maybe he should lie.

“Oh, I didn’t notice you were laying there!” His eyes, a red circle and cyan square, betrayed the false mirth in his voice. He was annoyed after all. ~~Damn whoever called him. He shouldn’t feel like that against his friends~~ -.

Error’s body spazzed a bit in error codes before they settled down enough for him to yell. “That was a horrible lie!” He tore some strings from his eyes. “If you’re not gonna at least be honest, you can get out of my sight before I kill you!”

“Error come on! I didn’t do anything bad this time. Can’t we just hang out like friends?” Ink just wanted to be near him. Why was it so hard? Why did Error make it so difficult?

“We’re not friends! Get that through your thick empty skull already!” Ironic that Error didn’t know how true his words was for Ink, the soulless being.

Yellow stars popped out of Ink’s eye. “Then let’s be friends! It’ll be so much fun!”

“I just said-!” Error released the strings and rubbed his face furiously. “Oh, forget it. I lost the motivation to continue being here. I’m -” Error didn’t know how much that phrase triggered Ink as he started to turn away.

“Don’t say that! There’s no need to lose motivation. You can just keep going. Fight on!” the words just flew out of Ink’s mouth causing Error to freeze in a half-turn. He hated it when he heard the creators say that, but the countless times he heard that was nothing compared to when hearing that from Error.

Error was stunned from that strange curveball Ink threw at him. Ink always managed to somehow surprise him each time they met. “Wha…” He sighed. “Look, I don’t know what’s with you lately, but this stalking has got to _stop_. What do you want from me?”

“To be friends obviously!”

“Choose something else,” snapped Error.

“Then… stop destroying the AUs?”

“Hard pass!”

“Let’s be friends!”

“I already said no!”

“So-”

“That’s it! I’m leaving!” Error yelled as he opened a portal and went through. He made sure to immediately close it behind him to not let Ink get any ideas. After all, Ink did _once_ follow him to the anti-void, and it was a terrible aftermath for the two.

Ink stared forlornly at where Error was standing. His eyes shifted to a blue circle and a blue teardrop. He spoke softly to himself, “I just wanted to be by your side… Even if for just a little bit. I just… want to know what these feelings are…” He blinked causing his eyes to morph into a blue circle and a yellow sun to express his new emotions. “Welp, I better go tell Dream what happened. He did tell me to talk to him about whenever I see Error from now on.”

He threw down some paint to the ground and jumped into it. He didn’t consider asking Dream if it was acceptable to show up unannounced, but Dream was already used to his scatterbrain of a friend anyways. He landed on his ~~best?~~ friend’s kitchen counter in the middle of the room. A solid ten his landing was, not that Dream appreciated it as Dream glared at him. In Dream’s hand next to his head was a phone.

“Oh, are you on a phone call right now? Don’t mind me I just came to get some snacks.” Ink hopped down the counter and made his way to Dream’s refrigerator.

Before the refrigerator was fully opened, Dream slammed it shut. “Why didn’t you answer your phone? I called you six times!”

Ink glanced at Dream’s irritated face and moved towards the cabinets in search of other snacks. “I was talking to Error! We got to peacefully talk longer this time.”

Dream immediately began to worry. ‘Peacefully’ to Ink just meant they didn’t physically fight but he knew Error could still be just as vicious with words. “You’re still trying to stalk- I mean follow Error around? Has he accepted your request to be friends yet?”

Chips sounded good right about now so that’s what Ink grabbed as he sat on the counter and cheerfully swung his legs. He talked as he munched, “Nope! But I’m not giving up yet. If I just keep trying, I know we’ll be friends someday.” His grin didn’t ease the worry his friend felt for him.

“Ink… I really think you should stop already. I don’t want you-” Dream briefly remembered Ink’s skull drenched in blood as Error dragged him out of whatever AU they were last in and him carelessly throwing Ink towards the guardian of positivity. Error said nothing as he went back through the same portal. At that time, Ink was severely shaking in what seemed to be fright. Neither of the two ever told Dream what had transpired or where they had came from. It took days for Ink to come out whatever state he was in. Dream didn’t want to see him like that again. “to get hurt again. I won’t let Error-”

“Error wasn’t the one who hurt me that time.” Ink was adamant in this claim that he said so many times, but never explained.

“Even so! I don’t want you to get hurt. Just please be more careful.”

The entire time Ink’s grin never once faltered. ~~It unnerved Dream sometimes because he couldn’t tell if that was Ink’s soullessness acting up or just how Ink was.~~ “Okay, I will!” At least his memory was getting better ~~ever since that incident.~~

And then Ink took that as his cue to gush about how long he got to hang out with Error ~~, who was completely unaware of them ‘hanging out’,~~ and show off the new drawings he made as he imagined how Error laid on the rock. Dream knew something was wrong with his best friend but he kept quiet as he listened to Ink continue his tale on how Error had tried to hide the fact he was knitting on the rock when he realized Ink was there as well. Ink may have been strange, but as long as he was well then Dream was happy too. If only Ink could find a better ~~victim~~ target to constantly try to become friends with…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I never planned to write a fanfic about Error/Ink (let alone post it) but here we are! Thanks for reading! Please tell me any thoughts that were had. I'm not the best with words so I might not reply right away, I have to spend hours thinking what to write, but I swear I'm reading any reviews I get.


	3. Ink's Lack of Tact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink totally didn't steal Blue's book and isn't using it to try to be better friends with Error.

There was a special sketchbook that Ink started getting into the habit of carrying everywhere with him. It held all his notes on Error. Everything he saw that affected Error positively or negatively, he wrote down to make sure he would never forget. He even drew pictures of some of the situations he saw and wrote brief summaries on what or why he thought Error held those reactions. So far, his favorite notes were the ones where Error would have a small smile when he thought no one was watching him. ~~Error won’t smile if Ink is near. A real shame.~~

Recently, he decided to ~~steal~~ borrow Blue’s manual “How to be the Best Friend Anyone Ever Had and More!” and used it for ideas. The first step he read was: talk to them daily to let them know someone cared for them. Of course, he had no problem following this step. At least once a day, he would try to find Error and ask how he was. Sometimes he couldn’t meet the quota but that was because Error was holed up in his home. ~~There was no way he was going back there. He didn’t want to meet any creators hanging around there again.~~

For the first few days Error was extremely hostile towards him so he researched a bit more on why that might be by asking some of his friends. Dream strongly suggested he tried scheduling days to visit or just letting the person know in advance if he was showing up. That made sense to him because he would show up unannounced quite frequently, so that had to be why Error was getting mad. Blue suggested something similar but also stressed the need for his multiple visits to be spaced out more. (“Ink, you shouldn’t visit the same person EVERY day. They need breaks too! At most, _starting_ friends visit each other maybe once a week. Wait no it might be less-”) He tuned the rest out because one week of not seeing Error was too much for him already. Red told him to just “ _fuck off shitstain_ ” and he didn’t appreciate that, so he stole all of Red’s chocolates. He was tempted to ask Nightmare, but he knew Dream would throw a fit if he bothered Nightmare about Error again. Cross was out of the question too since he was in Nightmare’s gang.

He thought if he got a calendar and asked Error’s what days he was free to hang out, they could do it. Error didn’t answer him; he just tore the calendar up and left. He sulked for three days without seeing Error. This worsened his mood.

The next time they saw each other was an actual accident. He was in Candytale to gather some sweets to drown his gloominess away and he caught Error with an armful of chocolate chunks from the AU residents’ homes. Error was so startled that he dropped all of his candy. He tried to pick it up for the glitch, but the moment he stood up, Error was gone. He kept the chocolates and drew how cute Error’s stunned face was. He might have filled up a whole sketchbook on his thoughts of Error in Candytale. He inferred that Error liked chocolate.

Step two: give them gifts! Well, Error seemed to like chocolate and he had a lot left over from Red’s stash. ~~He ate all the ones Error had gathered anyways.~~ He didn’t have the patience to wrap the chocolates in a gift box, he was too excited, so he threw them into a blue satchel. Error was getting better at hiding from him, yet it still took Ink a few days to find him in Outertale again by using his special app.

“Error! I got you a gift!” He yelled. Dream had told him that Error would appreciate it if Ink made his presence more known by calling out instead of appearing immediately.

Error groaned, “Just let me have a moment of peace for one fucking day. How are you finding me every time I step out of my home?”

Ink ignored the question. “Here! Take this.” He held out the blue bag towards Error. “I promise it’s nothing bad.”

Error eyed the bag with suspicion as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Why’d you have to promise that?”

“For your assurance.” He hurriedly added. “And because I care about you.”

Error’s face immediately scrunched up. “I don’t-”

Ink pressed the bag into Error’s arms. “Here! I got you some chocolate to replace the ones you left behind at Candytale.”

Grudgingly, Error opened the bag and was pleasantly surprised that Ink wasn’t lying to him. “Huh. I guess you can tell the truth sometimes.” He realized Ink was staring and it caused his glitches to flutter a bit more in front of him ~~in a failed attempt of covering him as a small shield~~. “I’m not going to say thank you. You did steal my chocolate after all. I’ll consider this an apology for your thievery.”

Error grabbed the bag and moved away from Ink’s outstretched arms. He pulled a chocolate bar out and noticed something. “Wait a second… Isn’t this Number Thirteen’s chocolate?”

Ink nodded as he held his hands behind his back to keep from waving them around in excitement because this was the first time Error tried to engage him in a normal conversation. “Yup! I stole it from Red because he wouldn’t listen to me.”

For the first time, Error grinned at something Ink said! Ink’s grip on his hands tightened; he felt the need to run around in joy. This was progress! His eyes changed to golden stars as his body vibrated with poorly concealed glee.

Error’s grin disappeared when he noticed Ink shaking and his hands behind his back. He didn’t know what the artist was thinking but he felt that he might be getting played for something. He wasn’t going to entertain Ink any longer. “You’re being more weird than usual.” He wondered if Ink was lying about giving him the chocolates. His grip tightened on the bag. “I’m leaving with these and you can’t stop me.”

Ink frowned. “I’m not going to stop you. Those were a gift Error.”

“Yeah, sure they were. Don’t expect me to give you anything back.” With those words, Error left.

“I… I wouldn’t expect you to give me anything back, but I really wish you would sometimes.” Ink smiled sadly. “I’ll keep trying anyways as per our promise.”

Third step: compliment them. Another easy one!

“Error, you’re so good at tying me up.” Casually said Ink as he was held up by Error’s strings like a Christmas decoration to a tree.

Error groaned and tightened the strings, “Don’t talk like that! It’s weird! You’re supposed to be mad. We’re fighting for fuck’s sakes!”

Ink tried to move his arms, but his movements were limited due to the strings tautly wrapped around him. “You know even though I can’t move much, this doesn’t really hurt either. I noticed that your attacks aren’t that painful anymore, but you are landing them. Just not with the same intent as back then. Have you been getting soft on me lately? Not that mind.” A sudden thought crossed his mind. “Are you holding back because we’re friends-”

“No dammit! Die!” Error denied as he summoned his Gaster Blasters and aimed them towards Ink. Despite Ink being unable to move much, the blasters only managed to burn off the strings that were above him, hanging him to the tree. Almost like they were purposely aimed towards the strings and not at him. Though they did hit the tree behind Ink and that did fall on him, but that didn’t do much damage to him.

Towards the end of that fight, Dream and Blue had to drag Ink away because he kept hurling questions to Error about his sudden change in how they fought. Error was screeching curses while Ink was giddy with his thoughts. How Ink wasn’t dead yet was a mystery to his friends. But they all agreed silently that lately the destroyer wasn’t as destructive or physically violent as he used to be, especially towards Ink. Maybe Ink was rubbing off on Error. They all hoped so.

Ink didn’t get to read step four. Blue confiscated the book from him after finding out the book was in his hands.

Blue scowled him, “You need to ask to borrow things! Do we need to have lessons on manners again?”

“No but-”

“No buts! Besides-” Blue turned his scowl at the book in his hands. “This book gives subpar advice on how to become best friends. Its advice is usually used for what not to do too much of, which I’m sure is what’s causing Error’s irritation lately.” He mumbled. “Its words hold too much power over someone like you.”

Ink spoke with a straight face, “Well, what should I do to get Error to notice me?”

Blue’s face immediately pinched in distress. “Don’t start your jokes right now. This is serious, Ink. I do understand you want to be Error’s friend, but this isn’t the way to do it.”

Before another intervention could happen again, Ink’s phone chirped a familiar tune. Ink had set this tune up for a certain app he had. An app where people from all over in the AUs reported sightings of Error to avoid him. ~~He made the app with some helpers and specifically blocked Dream and Blue so they couldn’t find it.~~ He hurriedly checked his phone for whatever he was alerted about.

Ink grinned as he talked, “Welp, I gotta go. See you later, Blue?”

Blue could feel something was off but didn’t have enough evidence to call him out on it. “Alright fine, but this better be the last time I have to talk to you about Error! Take care now.” He knew it wouldn’t be, but he could only hope.

Ink nodded as he waved and walked away from Blue. He made paint portal on the ground and jumped through it. He landed near where the posts said Error was spotted and hoped that he wasn’t too close, or Error would notice him. Error was right in front of him, glaring. His insane luck was at play again. ~~Crap.~~

Error huffed and turned away as he walked. Oh, so today was going to be a silent day where Error wouldn’t engage Ink in any form of acknowledgment, but he could follow the glitch around like a second shadow. Usually on days like this Error tended to pick a spot he liked, flop down, and do nothing. Error didn’t rest with Ink in the vicinity, but Ink liked to think that Error was still relaxing.

This time Error broke that routine. He stopped walking and turned to face his ~~former~~ enemy. "Ink, why are you so insistent on stalking me? I don't get what I did that made you act like this towards me." 

Ink blinked as he thought for a bit. The answer was obvious to him, yet he didn’t want to explain the full reason to Error. ~~What if Error tried to take it back?~~ He settled for a short answer, "Our promise."

"Promise...?" Error briefly remembered the two holding their pinkies together. He hated that he had to make the promise back then. He didn’t regret it and he wouldn’t ever change what he did to get Ink to snap out of his despair, but that promise felt somewhat forced on him in that circumstance. "That promise has nothing to do with-"

"I don't want to be useless and I want to continue living."

"That - that still doesn't have to do with any of this! I’m not going to-” Error huffed in frustration. “You know what! Forget it I'm leaving!" He stomped away and this time Ink didn’t try to follow him.

"I won't get killed by someone else and I won't ever let you think I'm useless." He smiled. "I will follow you to the ends of time. I'm glad that I remembered such a wonderful moment between us." He spoke softly as he thought fondly of his memories. The moment they made that promise was the start of Ink wanting to be more than just a friend to Error, though he still wasn’t too sure on what exactly he wanted. It was also, for better or worse, when Ink was given a gift from that ~~terrifying~~ creator. **~~“I can help you but ~...”~~** Black liquid slowly dripped from Ink’s closed mouth as he ~~bitterly~~ remembered her words. ~~Why wasn’t she something that he could forget? He wished his poor memory would erase her already, but it was fixed. Why did she fix it?~~ He needed a distraction to stop thinking about her.

Ink wiped the dribble from his mouth as he forced a smile. “I know! I can just make up my own ideas on how to befriend Error. They do say originality is the best!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know of any tags I'm missing! I'm currently fixing this fic at the moment so it'll be going through some updates today.


	4. Ink is Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is doing his best. Cut him some slack.

Gyftmas was coming soon and Ink wanted to do something special. He knew Error loved Outertale and possibly Candytale with how much of a sweet tooth he had, so those were the places he decided to research for his next gift project. He decided on going to Outertale first and asking the Sans of that universe for help. He was currently looking for the skeleton as he glided through the AU. The lack of gravity in this AU helped him use less energy and he didn’t have to rely on his paints too much to use his powers.

The buildings were all floating in their own space rocks but there were several paths made of little stars that connected each one to another. Of course, anyone could stay off the path and still be able to go anywhere, but the star paths held some magical pull that would gently pull people towards the way they were headed. He didn’t use those paths, only because he tried to stay at a high altitude to watch the people travel around to see if he could spot his friend. The people would sometimes look strangely at him, but most shrugged it off because they were used to the strange antics of the guardian. He kept up his people gazing for a few more minutes before giving up. He would have tried Grillby’s from the start, but it was currently under renovations due to some poorly planned pranks. For the time being, he and his friend were also currently banned from that pub until Grillby cooled off some heat.

Since Stardin, the Snowdin version of this AU but in space, was a wasted trip, he tried Starfall, Waterfall version, next. Starfall was made of several asteroids forming a belt around a single planet that was filled with several different types of bodies of water, but right in the center of the planet an aurora shined straight down into its biggest waterfall and made it look like it was dripping with stars as well. At the bottom of the waterfall were multiple echo flowers that all echoed people’s awes and joy at seeing the sight of the glowing water that occasionally changed colors due to the light. He spotted the local Sans lazing in a patch of grass surrounded by the echo flowers.

“Space! Hey hey! Space!!” Ink called out when he sat next to his target and thankfully, he wasn’t with his brother today. He grabbed his friend’s shoulder with a bit too much force and shook him. “Are you ignoring me? I called you several times already. That’s rude you know.”

The Sans of this tale just moved out of Ink’s grip and rubbed his shoulder while still lazing on the ground. “Space…? Ink did you seriously forget my name again. My name is Outer.” Despite what Outer said, he didn’t mind at all. He was too used to the scatter brain that Ink was. He figured Ink would ~~purposely~~ forget his name again anyways. “It’s also rude to grab people roughly Ink. Don’t make me tell Blue you need lessons on manners again.”

“No, I don’t have the time for that. I need help.”

Outer tensed. “You need help? What exactly do you need my help for?” He knew whenever Ink asked for assistance it was never for anything good. “Look I’m not gonna help you prank anyone ever again. Killer’s retaliation was not any fun cleaning up and I’m not explaining to Paps those sick jokes Killer told him. Plus, you got me banned-”

“Temporarily!”

“-from Grillby’s.” continued Outer as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “I’ll call Dream up if I have to.”

Ink groaned, “I haven’t even asked my favor yet! Dream isn’t my mom you know.”

Outer tried to appear serious for a moment. “Oh? Is he your daddy then?”

Ink side-eyed his normally tame friend, “Oh? Did Comic teach you that word?”

“Ink!” Outer spluttered as he sat up in a rush. His face was flushed blue with little specks of white stars mixed in. “How many times do I have to tell you that-”

“ _The two of us aren’t dating because we can’t get over our shyness and denial._ ” Ink spoke in a high-pitched voice. “ _Comic totally doesn’t like me or anything, but I wanna hold his hand so bad!_ ” He started making loud kissing sounds and hugging himself as if he was holding a person. “ _And maaaybe give him a lil kiss here and there._ ”

Outer’s face was wholly blue with too many white stars freckled in as he frantically sat up and tried to get Ink to stop his pantomimes. “Quit it! It’s not like that and you know it.”

Ink stopped briefly to hold his chin as if he was deep in thought. “Ah, that’s right. You did say you two wanted to try things slow. How’s that working out so far, Star?”

“Don’t call me Star because my freckles are showing. How many times do I have to tell you my name is Outer!” He huffed in mock annoyance. “You’re doing this on purpose I know it.”

“ _You’re doing this on purpose._ ” Ink spoke again in his high-pitched voice.

Outer threw his hands up in surrender as he flopped back down to the ground. “Alright, alright. I give up. What did you want Ink?”

Ink smiled, “So you’ll help me?”

“You still haven’t told me what you wanted help with yet. So, my answer is still heavily leaning towards a no.”

Ink pouted as he too flopped to the ground and moved his arms like a kid throwing a tantrum, “I thought we were friends. You’re supposed to trust me whole-heartedly and say yes. Less questions and more agreeing.”

Outer turned to the older skeleton acting as a child. “Okay, okay. I guess I’ll agree if and only if you tell me what you need.”

“What should I give Error! Gyftmas is coming soon and I want to give him something special, but I can’t think of what would be special. Help me brainstorm.”

“Why are you asking?”

Ink stared at Outer like he was dumb. “Error and you are friends, so don’t you know what he likes the most?”

Outer grinned and rubbed his head sheepishly. “Oh, did Error tell you that? I mean we have been hanging out for a long time. I was hoping the feeling was mutual.” He noticed Ink’s empty sockets and lack of grin, which he honestly had no idea what was going through Ink’s head. A very bad situation to be in. He became nervous and shielded his eyes from Ink’s empty yet intensive gaze. “W-well! I’m sure Error probably sees you as a friend too! You know how he is. The ultimate tsundere of Sans and all that. I think I have some ideas!”

Ink blinked and regained the colors to his eyes, a violet circle and yellow star. “That’s good to hear. Tell me them.”

“Have you tried drawing for him?” At Ink’s blank stare, Outer continued. “You seriously never drawn him anything? Do you even show your drawings to Error?”

“No, why would I? He’ll obviously destroy it. And” Ink looked up at the glowing waterfall, the color was a shiny blue that was slowly morphing into an enchanting green. His eyes reflected the colors. “I don’t want to hear his criticism…”

Outer sat up and looked at the waterfall then at Ink. He frowned and knew that those colors weren’t good in Ink’s eyes. “Draw him this area.”

The colors left Ink’s eyes as they changed into an orange exclamation point and a lime question mark. He sat up as well. “Huh? Weren’t you listening? He won’t-”

“Error likes your drawings. He told me how he saw you drawing the other day and commented on how well you captured the landscape you drew. If I remember right, he said it was that drawing of Undertale’s Waterfall. So, I think he would like it even more if you drew this waterfall.”

Surprisingly, green was the only color that stayed in Ink’s eyes for a good while as he blinked rapidly, too fast for Outer to keep track of what shapes his eyes took, before settling on a yellow and lime star in each eye. “Really? He told you that??” His face flushed in a beautiful array of the rainbow with what seemed to be added colorful speckles thrown in. “I’m not so sure how I feel about that. Thanks for telling me.” He gazed at the waterfall; it was now reflecting a pink glow.

“So… Are you going to draw it?”

Ink grinned and grabbed his Broomie. “Draw it? I’m going to paint it! I’m gonna make it big enough to cover a whole wall!”

Outer laughed. “As much as I loved to see that too, you might want to make it smaller. At least big enough for him to carry without too much trouble. Besides I doubt he would want a whole wall like that unless you try to invite yourself into his home. Wasn’t it in the Anti-Void?”

This time Ink didn’t bother with a response, instead he began running around the waterfall to get the best view to paint. He didn’t mean to ignore Outer and Outer knew that. With Ink now fully occupied, Outer laid back down to continue his star gazing to the relaxing sound of the waterfall.

A red wrapped box was suddenly thrown in Error’s direction. For some reason that he would never know, he held his hands out to catch the box and prevent it from getting damaged. The strange box was flat and came from a black paint portal, that was slowly closing, in the wall of Blue’s home. Error was relaxing in a comfy armchair in Blue’s living room with a nice lit fireplace nearby to keep him warm, but now he was standing in front of the fireplace holding the strange box. Instead of focusing on the now closed portal like he normally would, the box held his attention since it had a tag with Error’s name on it. Again, without thinking, he tore the wrapping off.

“Error! You shouldn’t open things without asking the sender for permission first!” Blue had seen the whole scene and was going to stay quiet until something else happened. He stood in the doorway with a tray holding two mugs filled with hot chocolate and some marshmallows on the side. “Besides I’m sure he would love to see your reaction to his gift as well!”

Error scoffed as he continued to open the box. “Well whoever sent it, shouldn’t have thrown it at me.”

Another paint portal opened but this time in the ceiling and on top of the chair that Error was sitting on. Ink fell through the portal and landed on the chair. He looked franticly around before spotting the torn box in Error’s hand. He smiled as gold stars formed in his eyes. “You found it!” He noticed who was holding it and his eyes changed into a green ‘x’ and an orange exclamation point. “ _You_ found it?!” His voice totally didn’t squeak at first.

Ink tried to take the box out of Error’s hand, but Error side-stepped him. Ink knew better than to try to touch Error even if he did it accidentally, so he stood frozen in front of Error and awkwardly had his arms out with his hands making grabby motions. Error glared at him as he held the box closer to himself. Blue knew he had to do something before the two idiots broke something in his home. He set the tray next to the table by Error’s chair. He wanted his hands free in case he had to make a quick grab of someone ~~specifically Ink.~~

“Ink… Was that gift for me?” prompted blue.

“No.” Ink answered too hastily and belatedly realized he could lie. “I mean yes? I think it was. I mean it is. It is for you.” His eyes showcased a cyan outlined circle and a green circle. While Error may not know exactly what the colors meant, Blue knew what they meant, and he wasn’t going to let this go.

“Really now?” Blue debated on letting Error open the gift to see it but thought better of it. He sighed. Being the adult to two older skeletons than him was always such a pain ~~and a bore.~~ “Error give him back his box. I think he may have tripped while trying to come in.”

Ink nodded in agreement as he blabbed, “Yeah, I was trying to come in normally for once, but I tripped over Broomie because I accidentally dropped her in front of me. I was holding too many things at once and there was no way I was going to leave Broomie behind, so I just dropped everything else! It wasn’t her fault that she made me fall so I had to apologize to her. But then I realized that I threw Error’s gift through the portal, so I made sure to securely put her on my back before coming here. I was so worried that I broke the present. I know Gyftmas already passed and no I didn’t forget I was having trouble on making the perfect gift. Oh! I also got you a gift too Blue and several others, but I forgot yours at home because I also dropped it when I tripped. Don’t worry it won’t have any damages! I wasn’t expecting Error to be here. I just planned on dropping off all the gifts to your home, except for Dream’s, but Error is here and now I’m a bit lost on what to do. Cause now I really want to stay but he has his gift and I kind of want to see his reaction on it. I plan to give Dream his gift after this too but Error…! Anyways let me have the gift back.” Ink still had his arms out in their weird movements that never once stopped as he talked, they only got stranger.

Blue and Error just glanced at each other, one unsure on how to proceed while the latter made up his mind. A loud tear sounded throughout the room as Error gave up on being gentle with the box. Ink spluttered uselessly as Error finally got to hold what was in the box. It was a medium sized canvas with a wondrous painting of Starfall’s biggest waterfall. As he held up the painting, Blue stood beside him to inspect it. The painting was beautiful, and anyone could tell a lot of time was poured into this canvas.

“It’s perfect. I like it.” Error spoke without thinking.

“You really mean that?!” Ink exclaimed.

Error turned away from Ink ~~to hide his flushed face~~ and growled, “No, you idiot. It was a joke. This painting is obviously-”

Ink didn’t hear Error as he ran up to Blue and grabbed his hands. He shook them excitedly. “Thanks for having Error over today! I’m so glad I came. Ahhh, I wanna stay so bad but I promised Dream I would go over so I have to leave.” Ink released Blue’s hand and waved excitedly. “Bye guys! Merry belatedly Gyftmas! I hope we can spend the next one together!” Ink used Broomie to warp out of Blue’s home and back into his.

Blue chuckled, “Weren’t you just complaining about not seeing Ink for so long despite Gyftmas already passed?”

As usual, Error denied furiously while having a slight yellow blush covering his cheeks.

Ink hurried to his room as ink spilled out of his mouth. He didn’t even bother wiping his mouth as he grabbed Dream’s gift and warped straight to Dream’s home. He stood on top of Dream’s couch in his living room. He placed the gift next to him as he yelled excitedly, “Dream! Dream!”

Dream hurried to the sound of Ink’s yell. He was in his soft white pajamas as he panickily held his bow in his arms. “What? What happened? Where do we need to go?”

Ink jumped Dream and hugged his friend, Dream wasn’t expecting this, so he lost his balance and they both fell to the ground. Ink was laughing merrily, and Dream was just absolutely baffled, but that didn’t stop him from returning the hug. As Ink’s laugh continued, Dream couldn’t help but smile too.

“What’s got you in such a good mood today, Ink?”

“Error said my gift was perfect!”

Dream frowned and his grip on Ink tightened a bit. ~~He felt bitter. He shouldn’t feel like this.~~

Ink’s laughter stopped but he still couldn’t get rid of his smile as he pondered on what was wrong with his friend. He lifted himself off Dream, but he kept Dream pinned under him to look at his face. “Dream?”

“Error gets his gift before me?” Dream tried to ~~fake~~ smile as he asked as if he was telling a joke.

Ink frowned and got off Dream. He sat next to Dream with his back turned to him. “You know, I hate it when you do that.”

Dream frowned again and sat up next to him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your…. Good vibes…?” He tried to make a joke, but he wasn’t too in touch with memes. “I thought it would help you relax.”

“If you’re going to act boring again, I’m going to leave.”

Dream sighed and rubbed Ink’s back. “Alright, alright. I won’t. I did say I won’t be fake anymore. I’m just a bit annoyed… After all, you always gave Blue and me our gifts first... And now…” ~~Lately, it feels like Error matters more to you than the two of us.~~ “You missed the Gyftmas party for the first time and didn’t respond to anyone’s calls or texts for a long time.”

Ink leaned into the touch and spoke, “To tell the truth, I only went to Blue’s to drop off Error’s and his gift, because I knew Error would be less suspicious of it if it’s from Blue. Error just happened to be there. I uh forgot to grab Blue’s gift though because I tripped and yeah Error did distract me. I did promise I would make up missing Gyftmas by hanging out with you today, so I figured you knew I was coming today.”

“Yeah, you did promise that through text.”

Ink turned to Dream and grinned. “Besides! You were the only one I actually texted Merry Gyftmas too. I didn’t even text Blue that!”

 ~~That shouldn’t have made Dream so happy.~~ Dream giggled as he lightly slapped Ink’s shoulder. “Ink that’s bad! You should have texted everyone that at least! You could have texted that in our group chat.”

“Too much effort.” Ink noticed the pajamas. “Oh, did I wake you up? Isn’t it almost afternoon though?”

Dream flushed while looking away guilty. “No… I was given a vacation for all the work I do… and decided not to get dressed for once…”

“So, you decided to be lazy for once?!” Ink grabbed Dream’s hands and shook them vigorously. “We should celebrate this! You’re never this underdressed.”

Words spilled out of Dream’s mouth to defend himself, “I do underdress a lot! And I’m not being lazy! I thought I could relax in whatever I wanted. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with wearing pajamas in my own home. Pajamas are a perfect choice of clothes in one’s own home! T-they’re not even that bad or anything like that either! This isn’t the first time you’ve seen me like this you know!” Ink was just staring ~~judgingly~~? at him, so he slapped his hands over Ink’s eyes. “Stop staring!”

Ink laughed as he pushed Dream’s hands off his face, “I gueesss I will.” A sudden thought occurred to him. “Oh yeah, Happy New Year’s Day, Dream!”

Warmth filled causing Dream to smile again, “Happy New Year to you too Ink.”

That’s right. Today was New Year’s Day. The reason Dream got the day off, when he should be helping set up or host parties to welcome the new year with those who were aware of the multiverse, was because Ink had promised he would hang out with him all day. Just the two of them. ~~Like how it always used to be before they were fully acknowledged for their roles. Dream really missed those times.~~

Something clicked in Ink’s mind once he saw that smile and he lifted his scarf to write down his thoughts. He hastily scribbled, _“Dream is now happy again that I spent New Year’s Day with him. Possibly lonely?”_

“You still write on your scarf? I thought your memory was better?” asked Dream as he tried to see what Ink was writing, but he couldn’t see the tiny handwriting.

Ink continued to write on it and erase some other previous notes as he spoke, “Yes, because I never know when the creators will take my memory away again.”

Dream’s eyes widen and he frowned. “They can do that?”

Ink nodded. “Yeah, besides I still do forget things too. My memory just isn’t that bad anymore. I’m almost like a normal person now except for” He held his hands in front of his chest; where his soul should reside. “my lack of a soul.”

A sullen Ink was something Dream hated seeing. He grabbed Ink’s hands and held them gently as he tried to reassure his precious friend. “You’re not almost normal. You are normal. There’s nothing wrong with you and even if anyone says differently… It wouldn’t matter to me and it definitely shouldn’t matter to you too! Despite everything, you’re still you, Ink, my best friend.” ~~Was he really just that though?~~

Ink’s bewildered stare morphed into a yellow circle and yellow flower as he smiled. He moved his hand over Dream’s chest and that wasn’t something that Dream expected Ink to ever do. Dream stayed silent as Ink softly rested his hands where Dream’s soul thumped in his chest.

“Ink…?”

Ink pulled his hands away. He seemed shock at what he did as he stared at his hands; a lime outlined circle and an orange question mark. “Huh? I didn’t even mean to do that. Why did I…?” A blink changed his eyes to a lime exclamation point and star as he looked back to Dream and his hands. “Just now, I felt…”

Ring!

Dream flinched at the sound of Ink’s phone ringing while Ink continued to stare intensely at his hands for a few more moments. The two looked at each other before Dream sighed and motioned for him to answer it when he saw that Ink wasn’t going to. As much as both wanted to know what just happened, Dream rather not be rude to whoever needs Ink enough to call. Ink begrudgingly answered the phone only to receive a loud yell.

“I said don’t call him!!!” The yell was Error.

“Stop yelling in my ear!” Blue was talking to Error.

That’s all Ink got to hear before Blue and Error began to bicker. They were too quiet for the phone to catch what they were saying because they talked either too far away from the phone or were just speaking lowly. Ink couldn’t tell. The two sounded like they were struggling with something as they whispered back and forth is all he gathered. He was tempted to hang up the phone, but Error was on the other line too… ~~Could this count as the first phone call between Ink and Error?~~

“Happy New Year Ink! You forgot to tell that to Error and me! How rude of you!” scolded Blue after settling whatever spat the two had on their end.

“Oh! You’re right. Put me on speaker.” Ink waited to be told he was on speaker before continuing to speak. “Happy New Year! Hope we get to spend another year together Error. Lets-”

Click! Ink didn’t get to finish his sentence. He assumed Error had hung up the phone. Only if Error had said ‘Happy New Year back, it would have made this new year start fantastically. He glanced at Dream sitting next to him, who was still smiling despite the slight awkward moment they had. He knew he would just have to try harder to hear those words one day from Error’s lips. For now, at least he had his best friend.

“Oh, I brought you a gift. It’s a cooking book.” Ink stood up to grab said box and handed it to Dream. “Can you make me some cookies from there? I think the ones I want were on page fourteen or something.”

Dream was in the middle of unwrapping said present when Ink ruined the surprise before he even got to it. He huffed and continued to open it. He hoped Ink was just joking. The gift was a cooking book, which made Dream ~~rightfully~~ annoyed as he tried to beat Ink with the lousy gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note!: This was actually posted late on New Years Day but since I had to repost this into this fic it doesn't look like it was... This is the part of the old notes I had when I made this:  
> In case you're wondering if Dream got Ink a present. The answer is no. The reason for this is because when they did give each other gifts, it became a competition on who could give the worse / best gift. At first it was fun, but as time went on and Dream developed certain feelings, he became too self-conscious on the gifts he gave to Ink. So he made a half-truth and half-lie that giving gifts out was too stressful for him because everyone seemed to expect his gifts to be either the best or positivity influencing. Ink didn't question it much because he knew how much people did stress him out, but that doesn't stop him giving gifts to Dream. Dream completely regrets saying he won't give gifts to anyone anymore (he at least wants to be able to give to his close friends, especially Ink), and he doesn't know how to take those words back.


	5. Dream Needs A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream isn't anyone's parent, but stars it feels like it sometimes. How can he unadopt?

Dream didn’t understand what exactly was going on. His phone was being used to type in a new number by that person. The person holding his phone looked absolutely done with this situation as much as he was. His enemy was slowly typing his number in while complaining why it needed to be done but he wasn’t listening. He really should be listening… He was just extremely lost. How did he even get to this point? How did he lose his phone? He never felt it slip out of his pockets. Was it when they were fighting earlier? When would he get his phone back? Why was he allowing-

Despite the time that passed, Error had just finished typing and he was squinting angrily at Dream’s phone in his hand. “You better respond the moment I text you. I swear if you leave me on read-”

Dream couldn’t stand not knowing what was going on anymore, so he blurted out one of his thoughts, “Why is Error giving me his number?” He immediately cringed because he knew he could have phrased that question better. “Not that I mind! I just-”

Error threw Dream’s phone back at him, to which the latter struggled briefly to catch it. “You weren’t listening at all!” Error angrily pointed at him. “You need to control your creepy ass friend Ink! He keeps stalking me and finding out everything I like!”

Dream blinked. “What -”

“He gave me some of Number Thirteen’s chocolate before I could steal it! He paints me pictures of Outertale and sometimes other tales he visits, no matter how many times I do or don’t _rip_ them in front of him. I even tried to trash-talked his work as he gave them to me, and he just got better at predicting what I would like! Sometimes he’ll ask if I need some stuff and gets it for me. Just yesterday, he gave me some stuffing for my -” He harrumphed ~~in embarrassment.~~ “Anyways, tell him to stop!”

“How is any of that bad?” Dream spoke again without thinking.

Error snapped, ~~he looked ready to start snarling like an animal~~ , “How?! Its Ink! That abomination-”

“Wait, what does my phone have to do-”

Error took out some strings from his eyes and tied up Dream’s arms to his sides to strangle him. “Stop interrupting me!”

Dream didn’t bother struggling in the strings because he knew Error would just tighten them, so he relaxed his body. Though he did stay alert enough to where if Error were to attack him, he would be able to manage something. ~~Hopefully.~~ He didn’t need his senses of positivity to know that Error was not happy with him. He still didn’t understand exactly what was going on, but he knew Error was upset at Ink- and him too for being slow- for trying to be a good friend to someone who won’t appreciate it. “I mean Error, he just wants to be your friend. That’s why he’s probably doing those things.”

“Probably?!”

Dream hesitated a bit to respond to sort his thoughts, “Well… you know how he is. He usually loses interest after a while. He might if you wait it out long enough.”

“And how long is that exactly? It’s already been eight months and he still exists to annoy me!”

 _That long already Ink… That’s the longest he’s ever focused on someone. Just why couldn’t Ink find a better person to focus his attention to ~~someone like him~~ …_ Dream hummed in thought which greatly annoyed Error.

“Is this amusing to you?” asked Error as his body was starting to glitch threateningly.

“It’s not! I’m suffering too! Just look at me.” Dream tried to move his arms to prove his points and succeeded without being able to move much due to the strings still tied around himself. “I don’t like this either. Ink keeps playing hooky to hang-”

“Stalk!”

“Either way! Neither of us likes this. I will try my best to handle him when you text me.”

Error appeared to have calm down with those words. ~~Finally.~~ “You better keep your word.” He opened a portal. “Well see ya later.” He waved lazily as he headed into the portal.

Dream tried to stop him. “Wait, you didn’t release the-” Error was gone. “strings…” He sighed and went about his way to break free of the strings. After some intense wiggling and trying to loosen the strings with his teeth, he broke free of them. He dragged his hands down his face and groaned, “Why do I have Error’s number? Ink is going to pester me to give it to him once he finds out I have it.”

For the next couple of weeks Error would rudely text Dream about containing Ink and Dream was expected, no required, to go immediately to pick up Ink at that moment. If Dream took too long, Error would start going on destruction sprees once Ink was away from him. To counteract that Ink would just try to stay longer by Error’s side, which would repeat the brutal cycle. So many AUs were destroyed, making Dream run around more to ~~reset~~ fix their stories. Thankfully, Ink would at least repair most of the major issues before running off to doing whatever he wanted. Blue would sometimes help but lately his older brother was getting iffier about letting Blue go out because of Error’s tantrums.

Bless Blue’s heart though. The kid did so much more than he really should. He even talked Error into destroying a bit less. It worked like a charm for two weeks before Ink inevitably ruined the peace by bothering Error again. The two finally decided to hold an intervention and sat Ink down in Dream’s living room. The two were sitting on the couch while Ink lazed on the floor after he got bored of sitting for one second.

“Ink please for the love of stars stop following Error around. You’re making him destroy more AUs than he usually does.” Dream had decided to be the one to start the conversation.

“He is right, my friend.” Blue’s voice was naturally loud, so he tried to softly scold his friend. “You’re not giving Error enough time to enjoy himself. He needs a break from your aggressive yet _overly friendly_ personality. While it is admirably that you want to be his friend, like me, you must exercise restraint and allow him more time to think on your request.” ~~Stars, please listen to him Ink.~~

“But he won’t consider it. I made a list of ideas on what I could do to try to get him to open up to me.” Ink sat up as he checked his scarf. “I still have a few more ideas that I want to try out.”

Dream tried to see what Ink was looking at, but the latter had released his scarf. He made a mental note to try to see what all of Ink’s ‘friendship’ ideas were to better prepare to handle the situation with Error. He sighed, knowing that they couldn’t be any good.

“How long do you wait to try the next idea?” asked Blue.

“The moment I see him!” happily replied Ink.

Dream and Blue both winced as they knew that Ink hadn’t left Error alone for more than three days each visit if Error didn’t hide with Nightmare or in his home. They could only imagine the horrible ideas Ink attempted on his friendship conquest. _Wait a second._

Dream remembered what Error had told him before and frowned as he thought about it. He had to know if Ink was still doing those things or if he really was being his normal jerk self. “Hey, are you giving Error gifts that he likes?”

“Yup!”

The frown grew. “How do you know he likes those gifts?”

“Sometimes when Error doesn’t notice me right away, I watch his reactions and gauge them to see what causes them.” Ink chirps and pulls out a sketchbook. He flips through a few pages and showed off the multiple drawings of Error to his friends, each drawing had messy scribbles with unjustifiable amounts of information. “I even try to capture how he looks, and I write summaries and theories on why he had those facial expressions. Look in this one-”

“Ink!” They both yelled at him. “Stop following him!”

Dream groaned, “You do realize he probably finds it creepy that you know a lot about him while he doesn’t know much about you.”

Ink froze before an idea struck him. He grabbed his scarf and hurriedly wrote on it. “That’s it! Maybe if I talked to Error about myself more, he’ll feel more inclined to share too! And then we can be friends! Right?!” He looked excitedly at his friends with two golden stars shining in his eyes.

The guardian of positivity was Dream. Unfortunately, Dream had to remind himself that as he took in a few deep breaths. “Ink-”

“You’re done. You lost your Error visiting privileges! You are banned from seeing him for at least a month! And talking about him!” exclaimed Blue as he stood up and stomped his foot.

“But-”

“No buts!” interrupted Blue again. “He needs a break from you. In fact, we all need a break from this mess! If I hear you followed Error again, I will personally start helping him hide from you. And you know Stretch isn’t partial to either of you, so you don’t want to get him upset!”

Dream nodded in agreement, “He’s right. From now on we will be planning our patrols more often. Nightmare has gotten quiet lately and I can’t help but fear what he may be plotting behind the scenes. We need to focus on _protecting the multiverse_ from threats and not following our personal whims.”

Ink pouted but he knew he lost if the two were serious about this. “Fine. I’ll lay off Error for one month, but after that I will try out my ideas.”

“Try them in moderate proportions. Give Error at least a week before trying the next one.”

“I guess I’ll do that.”

Blue grinned and patted, it was more of a smack, Ink’s back. “Great! I’ll be cheering you on!”

The intervention was a success and it seemed like everything was going well in the first few days of Ink’s ban. They planned shifts and routes on when to go to certain areas. At first, all their patrols were together as a group, but they decided to trust Ink a bit more and start trying to do solo patrols. Dream had to have another mishap with his phone unfortunately. ~~Stars, it wasn’t even the second week of Ink’s ban.~~

Shockingly enough, Ink didn’t pester him for Error’s number when he saw it. Instead he decided not to follow Dream’s planned route of their solo patrol for the safety of the multiverse, meaning Dream, Blue, and Ink were all supposed to go their own ways and report back to each other through phone. He decided to throw their plans away once he caught sight of Error’s name in Dream’s phone. He had found it when he had wanted to show Dream some funny videos posted on the multiversenet but the elder just only knew how to text and talk. ~~He was always so busy actually protecting the multiverse from threats. Ink do your job!~~ After stealing Dream’s phone from his pockets, he opened it and saw the last app opened. It was a contact list, a very short one and yet there was a new name in it. How did Ink know it was a new entry? Cause it was Error’s and he never recalled or saw in his scarf notes, that he checked immediately to find out how Dream got the name and number. He briefly thought may be someone tried to prank Dream. Without a second thought, he called the number to which it was promptly answered with, “Don’t fucking call me!” And a beep. A hung-up beep that was followed after Error’s angry voice. Error’s voice.

Dream sputtered, “Did- did you just call someone?? Who did you-” Normally, Ink would ask to use his phone beforehand. Ink never asked when he tried to pull pranks on Dream’s phone. ~~He has the right to fear whenever Ink uses his phone. Oh stars, he doesn’t want to be memed into oblivion again.~~

“Why do you have Error’s number?” Ink asked in a monotonous voice. His eyes were blank, black voids before shifting to violet circles.

“Uh- well you see-. He typed it in there...?” was Dream’s eloquent response.

“He typed it?”

“Yes.”

“How did he get your phone?”

“Does – does that really matter?” Dream took his phone back from Ink. “Well, we should get going to our patrols now so see you later!” He thought he was smart for trying to dodge the questions with their duties. He should have known better.

Ink was blankly staring at Dream as they continued their patrol through the various AUs. They were silent the entire time. The silence was tense and starting to eat at Dream’s nerves. No matter how many times Dream tried to get some sort of ~~positive~~ response from Ink; ranging from making funny faces, smiling awkwardly, offering him food, doing dumb memes he remembers Ink showing him, and many more embarrassing things. Ink never once changed facial expressions, but his eyes would occasionally switch between his lime, violet, and orange colors. The various symbols were still confusing to Dream so he didn’t bother keeping track of which ones popped up. ~~They were more than likely negative ones anyways so why even bother.~~

“You know I was wondering how you were finding me so quickly whenever I was with Error.” Ink’s sudden voice startled Dream, who flinched in shame. “Was he telling you where I was those times?”

Dream wondered if it was alright to let Ink know that was exactly the case but when he saw that Ink’s eyes were both blue, he couldn’t help but rush out his next words, “I can give you Error’s number if you want it.” He subtly flinched as regret filled him; Error’s number wasn’t his right to give to others without permission. Well, there was no way Ink would let him take back his words or reject his offer.

“No,” The unexpected rejection was sharp and loud. “Error gave it to you, not me.”

For a brief moment, Dream felt elated that for once Ink was considering someone’s feelings. _Wait, he never does that. Why is he…?_ He decided to focus on the good side. “Ink! I’m glad you’re finally acknowledging-”

“I’ll go start my own patrol route now.” And with that Ink left Dream alone to ponder what just happened. He should really start having a password protected lock screen. Too many people keep going through his phone and he’s just not aggressive enough to get them to stop...

Somehow Ink kept his word and didn’t bother Error for the remainder of his ban. Error was awfully quiet throughout the entire month. No AUs were destroyed, no texts were made, and no visits from Ink to Dream either… Ink would respond to Dream’s texts and calls but he never made an effort to actively hang out. Dream wondered if Ink hated him because he had Error’s number. ~~But that wasn’t possible Ink never hates anyone, no matter the crime. He doesn’t want to be hated by Ink.~~

Dream was stuck in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone approach him.

“Why the hell did you tell Ink that I gave you my number?!”

“Because you did.” Dream didn’t mean to sound cheeky about his response, but he saw no other answer to give.

Error threw his hands up. ~~He looked like a toddler ready to throw a fit.~~ “And it was necessary! You shouldn’t have told him. Now, he’s just sulking whenever he hangs out with me.”

Dream perked up, “You hang out with him?” Ink’s ban was lifted a week ago, but he never heard anything about Ink messing with Error. He figured Ink had lost interest. ~~He was grateful for those short-lived thoughts of false peace.~~

Error crossed his arms and turned away from Dream hastily. ~~Error was hiding his face. Was his face more yellow than normal?~~ “No! He’s just stalking me as usual.”

Dream’s eyebrows rose as he stared at Error’s back. “But you said-”

“You misheard! That’s not the point anyways! You didn’t give Ink my number, did you?!”

Flinching would showcase his guilt, and it wasn’t exactly like he _did_ give it out; he only _offered_ it. Thank the stars that Ink rejected the offer. “If I did, Ink would surely be calling and texting you at every given moment. Besides, he found out that I had it when he took my phone and saw your name. That’s how you got my first and last call from my phone.” This answer wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. There was no way he would mention the offer to the unstable skeleton.

Error growled, “You need to get a password for your phone so that won’t happen again.”

“I did right after that.” Dream sighed. “Look Error, I’m sorry that Ink found out but what’s the issue here? You haven’t texted me to pick him up. I assumed he was leaving you alone.” Stars formed in his eyes as a huge grin formed on his face. “Are you two getting along better?” He knew better than to assume the two were friends.

Error sputtered, “No! We aren’t! He’s just a bit more tolerable lately. I just don’t like that his new change of attitude is cause of some stupid reason like that.”

“Why don’t you just give your number to him?” That seemed like the most obvious and reasonable choice to Dream if it was such a problem.

“Why would I do that?!”

“To get Ink to stop sulking…? Wasn’t that the issue you were having?”

“I don’t care about his feelings! Urgh just forget we even talked about this!” Error once again just vanishes into another portal.

Dream stared unseeingly at the spot Error was at. There was just too much going on for him to continue pondering on how exactly Error felt about Ink ~~and how he felt too.~~ He kept getting dragged into their petty drama and he felt like a side character for some sad dramatic soap opera. He really did hope that they would be friends someday, but with their opposing jobs and multiple conflicts, he wished the two never met. He really needed a break from their drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old notes: I want to write other character's perspectives and what they're doing with their lives. I felt like I'm focusing too much on Ink lately. I mean well he is my favorite character-. And I still ended up making this more about Ink than Dream. lmao.... Please, leave a review if you want! Let me know of any thoughts that were had.


	6. Error's Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is not a tsundere. He's just not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Just fixing some grammar. Don't mind me. Again.  
> Old Notes:  
> Guys / Gals / Peeps, I'm sorry, but I'm weak to Drama Queen Error who amps up anything happening to him. Edit: Just fixing some random grammar as always...

There was a major dilemma Error was facing right now.

“Hey, how long do you plan to stay? I don’t mind, but-”

“ **Error, your brother is asking you something.** ”

“ **Error, answer him.** ”

“ **Answer him.** ”

“ **Answer.** ”

In all his life, he had never faced such a difficult enemy- though at times they seemed to only have one braincell. Still, that one braincell creature was a formidable foe. Lately, they’ve been tolerable enough to not engage in constant physical violence. If only they would stop pestering-

“I asked you how long do you plan to stay here Error!” repeated Geno as he yelled near where Error’s ear would be.

Immediately, Error tried to move away from Geno, but since he was sitting on an armchair he couldn’t get far and ended up falling off its side. He almost took the chair down with him, but it only wobbled dangerously. The scare he had was too sudden for him to even shout as he momentarily crashed. He rubbed his head in hopes of easing the pain somewhat. ~~That never did work.~~

“ **You deserved that!** ”

Error glared up at an amused looking Geno. “What the fuck is your problem?! I was thinking!” Error stood up and brushed off any debris he may have gotten on his outfit, after all it was the only one, he owned. He had to keep it as clean as possible to last longer. He made sure to keep the couch in between them, so Geno wouldn’t have any other ~~smart~~ dumb ideas.

Geno huffed as he placed his arms on his hips. “You still didn’t answer my question.” He knew what Error was doing; trying to keep an escape route ready to go if needed. ~~Error was always a pro-escaper.~~

“ **Yeah! We wanna know too. How long do you plan on hiding from Ink?** ”

“ **It’s only a matter of time till Ink figures out to come here too, you know.** ”

“I’ll stay however long I want!”

The two glitches glared at each other; silently willing the other to make a move to start a fight.

A new voice piped up, “Oh~? Is that so~? I don’t mind, but Geno and I had planned to try out the new lingerie I got him later on tonight~. You’re welcome to join us if you want to~.”

Error and Geno both flushed as they both looked towards Reaper and screeched, “Reaper!”

Reaper’s brow rose. “What?”

“Don’t tell Error that! Also, don’t flirt with my brother!”

Error covered where his ears would be as he turned away from them both. “Gross! I don’t want to know that Geno fucks. In fact, I don’t want to know anything about his should be nonexistent sex life.” He put down his hands after talking to hear his brother’s poor excuse.

Geno sputtered, “I’m married! It’s a natural thing to happen for couples! B-besides, just answer the question, you dum dum!”

“ **Aww Afterdeath is so cute!!** ”

“ **I wonder if Geno will ever get pregnant.** ”

“ **Why does Geno have to be the one to carry? Reaper can do it too!** ”

“ **Oh! That is true! Mmm, but wait can skeletons even get pregnant like us?** ”

Error’s mood soured with the annoying voices. They always reminded him of the things he ~~lost~~ could have had before he became the destroyer. He walked towards their nearest window and stared out it. The view he had was pretty bleak. The trees he saw were all dead and there was no grass, only a dirt ground with a stone road pathing through it. No neighbors, no sign of life. Just the type of home Error would enjoy, but… ~~the lack of life did bother him.~~ He was so bored of the view. “I’m just trying to relax as I think.”

Geno and Reaper stood next to Error. They both were concerned with Error’s change of mood. Geno asked, “And what are you thinking about? You suddenly showed up unannounced and made yourself at home in my living room. I think it’s fair that we get to know what’s troubling you.”

“ **You’re worrying them.** ”

“Is it Ink? Was his stalking too much for you again?” asked Reaper as he frowned. He was indifferent towards the protector, but he wouldn’t hesitate to confront him if Error was extremely bothered or deeply wounded by that thing. Though Error did ask him not to mess with Ink… How confusing… but intriguing as well.

“It’s not his stalking, but…” Error’s face scrunched as he forced the words out of his mouth. “How do I give him my number?”

They all froze once the words registered in all their minds. Geno and Reaper looked at him in shock while Error stubbornly kept his gaze to the window. Geno was the first to break out of their shock state.

Geno stood closer to Error as he clapped happily. “You guys are friends now? Why didn’t you say so! Geez, you’re so-”

“We’re not friends!” Error denied as his cheeks grew yellow. “He’s being so weird because Dream got my number first!”

Reaper floated next to Geno. “You gave Dream your number? Why?”

**“Cause Dream is a better option than Ink duh!”**

**“No! He should have just given Ink his number from the start!”**

“To get Ink to stop following me!”

“Huh?” The two were dumbfounded, so they had the same reaction, which was to stare confusingly at Error.

“Dream is like Ink’s parent or something.” Was another rushed out not useful answer Error gave them.

Geno rubbed his forehead as he tried to piece together the small pieces Error was giving them. Too small of a crumb trail, but he hoped he had enough to say a hypothesis. “Okay so, Ink’s stalking was bothering you, so you gave Dream your number. I’m guessing he either did or didn’t help.” Geno’s single eye flared dangerously. “Did he give Ink your number?”

Reaper seemed ready to summon his scythe while Geno began to crack his knuckles threateningly.

“ **They assumed the wrong things.** ”

“ **Uh, you should defuse this Error.** ”

“ **Nah, don’t do anything. I wanna see some bloodshed!** ”

Error stared at them like they were idiots. “I just asked how I can give Ink my number and now you’re assuming he has it? Are you an idiot? He doesn’t have my number. He found out Dream had it recently. And near the time he found out that Dream had it, he stopped trying to follow me. Why would he do that?”

Geno and Reaper relaxed, but they didn’t know how to answer Error’s question.

“When we began to hang out again, he only sulked and was just an overall gloomy company to have. Dream told me Ink found out about my number and suggested I gave it to that Ink bastard to improve his mood.”

Geno and Reaper were glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes. They were missing a lot of information, yet they gained some interesting news. They knew that Error was denying his feelings about something as usual. They had to figure out how to ~~trick~~ pry that information from Error’s mouth without him storming off or blowing up like a bomb.

“When you hung out-” Reaper was talking, but he must have said something wrong because Geno roughly gripped Reaper’s arm. He tried not to make any ~~pained~~ sounds, but Geno’s grip did lessen when he stopped talking.

Geno spoke as if Reaper didn’t start, “When Ink stalked you and was… sad…? How did that make you feel?”

“Annoyed,” answered Error.

“Why?” Geno really wanted Error to just spit out what the hell was going on in that head of his.

“He is the most insufferable idiot I’ve ever gotten to know, but he always tried to be my friend. Now, it feels like he’s going at it half-heartedly! Why does Dream having my number affect Ink in any way?! Did he even want to be friends? He doesn’t include his drawings in his gifts anymore.”

“Drawings…?”

“Yeah! He used to give them to me when he was too happy for his own good.”

“How do you know that?”

“He told me he only gives them to me when he’s in a really good mood because he can handle whatever mood I decide to handle his drawing those times.”

Reaper couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore as he chirped, “Sounds like you miss his cheeriness~. Just admit that you like his company already~.”

Error’s glitches grew in his eyes as he struggled to contain his emotions.

“Reaper!” Geno scowled him as he smacked the arm he was holding.

“What? You were the same way when we were becoming friends too, especially more so when you started liking me~.”

“Reaper!”

“ **You know, Reaper is spitting out some straight facts though Error.** ”

“ **You’re such a tsundere, Error.** ”

“ **How cute~.** ”

Error’s frustration ~~and embarrassment~~ became too much for him, so he growled out, “I’m leaving!”

“Error, no wait-” Geno tried to stop him, but Error had warped to back to his home in the anti-void. Geno couldn’t follow him, but Reaper didn’t hesitate to go after his brother-in-law.

“You’re worrying Geno, Error.”

Error huffed as he laid down on his blue oversized beanbag. “So? He shouldn’t worry so much about someone like me.” He glared at the uninvited skeleton floating above him, looking down at him in concern. “And neither should you. Go back to your husband, Reaper.”

“I will after I confirm that you’re alright for both our sakes.”

Error turned to his side ~~to look away from Reaper’s prying yet empty gaze~~ to get more comfortable on his bed. “I’m alright then. Now scram.”

“Hmm… I will if” Reaper knew he was making Error uncomfortable, so he turned his back towards him and crossed his arms behind his head as if he was laying on a bed too. “you’re a bit more honest with at least yourself.”

“I am!”

“Sure, you are~. Whether you like Ink as a friend or not, you should figure out what you want to do with him. If he does become too much for you, you’re always welcome to come to our house and we won’t hesitate to incapacitate him if needed. Well, I’m going to go back to my dear Gen~.” Reaper left silently back to his home.

“ **He’s right.** ”

“ **Listen to your brother-in-law, Error.** ”

“ **Error-** ”

“Shut up already! You all just bitch and bitch all day. I’m trying to sleep.”

The voices were silent for a few seconds before they all bombard him with more unnecessary comments and thoughts. Error tried to block out their voices as he grabbed his nearest pillow and held it over his head.

Error couldn’t get a peaceful rest.

After a few hours of nonexistent sleep and countless voices pestering him, Error decided to go to Outertale. The voices usually were more friendly and more commentary on the surroundings there because they seem to love the view as much as he did. ~~It made it easier to tune out the voices.~~ He dropped down in front of Grillbys to get a few drinks before he would make his way to his spot in Starfall. That was the plan, but it seemed Grillby’s was in a saltier mood than usual.

“What wrong Grillby?” asked Error. He was always down to hear some juicy gossip. He figured Grillby’s foul mood had something to do with to Outer.

Grillby spoke in his flames, so there wasn’t much sound, but Error understood whatever he said.

“What? A prank gone wrong?”

A nod from Grillby as his flames flared.

“Why would Outer do that here?”

Though the flames were made of fire magic, they weren’t as hot as one would expect. So, when Grillby irritably placed his hand down the wooden bar, he wasn’t surprised the flames didn’t feed on the wood.

“Wait, it’s all Ink?”

Grillby snapped his fingers and pointed at Error in approval.

Error huffed, “Always has been.”

Grillby huffed too.

Error laughed, “You temporarily banned them from coming here? Oh, poor dumb Outer for helping Ink out. Do you know how he’s faring without his daily consumption of your food?”

Grillby shrugged as he grabbed Error’s cup from him and placed it in a nearby sink to clean. After cleaning it, he grabbed a tray of already washed cups and placed it in front of him.

“You don’t know? Wow that seems a bit harsh even from you.”

Grillby grabbed one of the cups and began to wipe the glass cup with a towel to dry off.

“Yeah, that does make sense. Outer shouldn’t be cheating on your food with other Grillby’s foods. What a scandalous skeleton.”

The two shared a laugh.

Error got off the barstool and stretched. “Alright, I’ll go check on him for you.” He lazily waved a goodbye at Grillby as walked towards the exit. “I’ll knock some sense into to him too while I’m at it.” Though he didn’t turn around, Grillby still returned his wave before going back to wiping his cups.

Though he wasn’t planning on looking for his friend here, he didn’t mind too much. He checked Outer’s home, but no one was there. He figured Outer would be in his favorite spot which was an empty spot surrounded by echo flowers in Starfall. He was right about Outer being there, but two more were with him. He dropped down to the ground when he realized who they were. The trio didn’t seem to notice him. He hoped the echo flowers were tall enough to cover him. _Fuck._

“Constellation, just go see him already.” That was Ink’s voice. He seemed to be pestering Outer to do something.

“Don’t call me Constellation just because my stars are showing again. My name is Outer!” That was Outer’s voice.

Dream sighed, “Outer while Ink isn’t going about this the right way. I do think he’s right. You should visit Comic already and just confess how you feel if it’s bothering you so much.”

“ **Oooo, is Outer having relationship troubles?** ”

“ **Error join in! We wanna hear more!** ”

“ **Get closer!!** ”

“ **Go! Go! Go!** ”

Error growled lowly, “No, I’m not going. They're going to change the subject. Let’s just watch from here.”

“ **Where it’s safe here? Wimp.** ”

“ **Scaredy-cat.** ”

“ **Pus-** ”

“Stop!!” Outer was holding his face and his voice was super high pitched. He had to be really embarrassed for some reason. “I can’t! He already hinted he wanted to take things slow!”

“How do you know that though?” asked Dream.

“Because I do!”

“Would it help if I go with you then?” Dream again.

“You’re not my mom! You can only act like that with Ink!”

“Hey!” That was surprisingly Ink and Dream’s voices.

“Just because you’re embarrassed; you don’t have to fall back to your kinks again.” _Ink, what the fuck._

Outer made choking sounds. He couldn’t make any words out of frustration and embarrassment.

“Ink! Stop!” Dream sighed again. “Okay, how about we go visit Comic together? So, we can at least see what you’re struggling with.”

“Fine, I’ll go over there, but I won’t confess to Comic. You’ll see what I mean!”

“Welp, see you guys. I’m going to stay here.”

“ **Ooo, I bet Ink is waiting for you Error!** ”

“What? Why? You’re not waiting for Error, again are you?” scowled Outer.

“ _Whaat…! Like I would ever do such a thing. I just want to stargaze!_ ” Ink spoke in a high-pitched voice. He was obviously lying.

“You-” Outer started to say something but decided not to continue it. “Dream, lets go.”

The sound of a portal opening, and closing was all Error heard next. He didn’t know what exactly they did, but he assumed Dream opened a portal and left with Outer. He tried to think of ways to leave without Ink spotting him. All of them included crawling pathetically away. Just when he finally decided that, no, he was not going to be pathetic and stand up, Ink threw his plans away.

“How long do you plan to stay there?” Ink was somehow closer to him and already leaning over to peer down at him.

Error shot a glare at Ink as he stood up and wiped off the dirt on his clothes, “How long did you know I’ve been here?” He didn’t even hear Ink getting close this time. That idiot was getting better at being silent.

“Since you came. I recognized the sound of your portals. I even saw you try to hide so I didn’t want to call any attention to you.” Ink grinned. “So, what do you plan on doing today?” He seemed to be in a good mood; something Error hadn’t seen in a while.

Error’s eyes narrowed as he stared suspiciously at the skeleton in front of him. “What’s going on between Outer and you?”

“Why not Dream too-”

“Why do you always get his name wrong?” Error asked earnestly. He heard Outer complained about it to Error constantly, and he didn’t doubt him. He was just confused as to why Ink would do such a thing.

The grin was gone as a flash of a red and violet colors flashed in Ink’s eyes before they shifted to violet and lime colors. “Why do you want to know?” He was in one of those sour moods that Error was beginning to associate with Ink.

“Because I asked!” Error seriously didn’t want to play these dumb games Ink was always ready to start.

“So? I asked a question too.”

“Ink, what the fuck is your problem?”

“What’s yours?” shot Ink back.

“You’re being difficult for no reason! And you’re acting so differently now! It’s throwing me off!”

“But I’m not-”

“Yes, you are!”

“How so then? Tell me Error.”

“You stopped hanging out with me because Dream had my number! What do you want me to think?! I seriously don’t get you!” yelled Error. He was frustrated dammit. Ink’s actions made absolutely no sense to him. First, he was asking to be friends while they fought and then he started stalking him. And now he was giving him gifts and trying so hard to get to know him! The audacity of this idiot!

“I did not! I was banned from seeing you for a month! I got in trouble because of this.” Ink rummaged in his pockets before holding up a sketchbook to Error’s face. “Dream and Blue saw this in their intervention and decided to punish me.”

Error stared at the book; it was so close to his face that he felt he was going cross-eyed. “What's in it?”

Ink tried to pull the book back when Error tried to grab it, but he didn’t succeed. The two were now holding it and neither were letting go. The two began to pull it as they struggled to not touch each other in any way.

“Let me see!”

“No!”

“Let go!”

“You first!”

“You shouldn’t put things in people’s faces if you’re not going to let them see what’s in it!”

“I did let you see it though!”

Error had had enough, so he tore out some strings from his eyes and used them on the book. The strings gave him a huge advantage in the small tug-of-war. He ended up winning with the book now in his hands. To regain his book back, Ink became desperate and got too close for Error’s comfort. A few Gaster blasters were summoned by Error to put some distance between them as Error retreated backwards. The blasters took a bit to charge up some lasers, while a few just used their heads to slam into Ink. As Ink continued to advance with the blasters making it difficult to close the new distance, Error opened the book and flipped through the pages. Glitches filled Error's eyes at the images in the book.

“Do you have no shame!” Error’s face flushed as he dropped the sketchbook with the unsettling amounts of information on him. He pulled more strings from his eyes. “You really are trying to find my weak points! If you want to fight, just fight me already!”

Ink was still trying to get his sketchbook back, but Error’s attacks were keeping him away. “No! I was trying to find out what things you like or dislike. Did you even pay attention to the writing I did?! Error, I just want to be friends. What do I need to do to get you to believe me for once!?”

Why wasn’t Ink even the slightest bit embarrassed?!

Error used his strings to pick up the book and waited a bit for his vison to clear up. He opened it to a random page and took a closer look to the book in his hand. The drawing on the page was of him happily munching away on chocolate with the text to the side that read. [Error’s favorite sweet is chocolate? That was what he stole the most from Candytale.] Another random flip showed him laying on a rock in Outertale with another text. [This is Error’s favorite spot in Outertale! It’s because he can see all the stars without anything obstructing his view and the rock is pretty comfortable too! The waterfall nearby sounds so relaxing too. I tried laying in it once right after he left. The rock was still warm.] Flip. Error was laughing with Outer, the two were sitting on barstools at what he assumed was Grillby’s. [Error and Comet are friends. Lucky. I wish that was me.] Flip. Error was knitting a doll, it looked strangely like Ink. [Error can make dolls! Cool! I’ll have to get him some crafting supplies for his next gift. I wonder if he’ll make me one if I ask.] There were so many pages filled with drawings and writing from the observations Ink had done from all his following.

Error realized that Ink was telling the truth. The truth still wasn’t all that great, but it was better than Ink collecting information to take him down. He was extremely tempted to tear the book in his hands, but he looked at Ink, who was currently being pressed into the ground by Error’s sole surviving blaster and he wasn’t even attempting to struggle. Ink seemed ready to accept whatever fate Error gave the sketchbook. ~~It reminded him too much of that incident.~~

“ **Aww, look at Ink! He’s trying so hard not to cry.** ”

“ **You think he wants to cry? I think he’s just dissociating.** ”

“ **Error do something already. This is getting boring.** ”

The voices were always annoying as usual, but they were sometimes right. Error sighed and released Ink from his blaster by making it disappear. Ink still didn’t move, which frustrated Error. While Ink was doing whatever he was doing on the floor, Error had taken the time to write something down in a random page. He dropped the book on Ink’s face when he was done with it.

“ **Wait, what did you just write?!** ”

“ **Tell us!** ”

“ **I think I saw some numbers!** ”

“I don’t see you as a friend… but I don’t mind hanging out every once in a while.” Error glared fiercely at Ink. “Not almost every other day, idiot. Maybe once a week would be fine, but don’t expect me to go looking for you to hang out!”

Ink’s eyes widen as he immediately sat up and flipped through his sketchbook. As Ink searched his book, Error left back to his home. He flopped down with his back on his sole beanbag and covered his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Notes:  
> Aftermath of Error leaving Ink alone in Outertale: Obviously Error did damage Starfall's landscape a lot, but he didn't really realize his actions and probably never will. Dream and Outer come back to a grinning Ink sitting in a puddle of black ink puke. Dream has to hold Outer back from trying to beat Ink up. Ink fixes the damages, but immediately gets banned from Outertale for two months. Ink may be an attack-on-sight-target for Outer for a while.  
> Meme time: Ink to Outer "My dads are smiling at me, Galaxy. Can you say the same?". Insert Outer flushed and angrily shaking his fist at a smug Ink with Dream still holding Outer back. Every kudos helps power Dream with positivity, he needs it.
> 
> Anyways, since this is Error's POV, I wanted to try to like normalize how Error perceives / hears the voices. He's so used to them that he doesn't register all of them, but he does hear out a few of them sometimes. The voices are never quiet for too long and there's a lot more being said to him than what I wrote, he just tunes them out mostly. I guess a way I can explain this better is: there's a filter that Error subconsciously keeps up in his mind to not get overloaded with the voices. It took him years and years to learn. I really hope this makes sense...


	7. Dream Reporting for Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handler Dream on duty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh! I almost gave up on trying to fix this into a multi chapter format. I already hated this chapter because it would NOT listen to what I wanted to happen. This was suppose to be only 2K long and it wasn't suppose to be in Dream's POV. So, who else thinks the human mind is a mistake? Anyways I'll rant in the end notes. Edit: Fixing grammar as per usual. Again.

Today was the first day Error mutually agreed to hanging out with Ink. How did Dream know? Well…

“You better keep a good hold on Ink.” Error was scowling as he walked behind Dream. He was using Dream as a walking barrier with Ink in front of them.

Dream didn’t bother looking back at Error as he said, “Why are you making it sound like I’m out walking my dog?”

“Hey! I can hear you two!” Ink continued walking as he briefly turned his head to look at the two behind him. His eyes showed a yellow circle and a red flower.

They were walking around Undertale’s surface. They were going to go to Outertale originally, but with Ink being banned that made it impossible.

Prior to this lovely hangout, Error and Ink had been texting back and forth before making a group chat including Dream, Outer, and Blue. Apparently, Ink was already so close to losing his texting abilities to Error due to his inability to not bother Error in new ways (it’s only been four days Ink…), so in a weird agreement they had, they brought in ~~unwilling~~ moderators into their conversations. The conversations were everywhere and nowhere at any time of the day, but Dream and Blue did their best, through texts, to stay neutral while Outer completely ~~and understandably~~ took Error’s side in any arguments that happened.

Somehow, Ink convinced Error into going somewhere that Error wouldn’t fight in or destroy. Error had agreed and said that Dream would be going too. Dream wasn’t going to at first and immediately shot the idea down, but he got a separate text from Blue begging him to go and not put up much of a fight. Now here they were, walking aimlessly around the surface of the completed true pacificist run of Undertale. _~~Help.~~_

“So… Where are we going?” asked Dream. He already wanted the hangout to be over. They’ve been walking for a while now with Ink chattering about anything that held his attention. Error did respond more than Dream thought he would and would prompt Dream into talking too. It was nice, but still a strange experience to go through.

“Aren’t you leading the way?” Error finally stood next to Dream as he didn’t answer the question.

 _Do your best, Dream!_ The words of encouragement from Blue echoed in Dream’s head. Stars, he wished Blue had come too. “How can I be when Ink is in front of me? Isn’t he leading the way?”

Ink stood still and turned towards them. He was dumbfounded as well. “Huh? I was following you guys.”

Dream held his face and tried not to get mad. Tried. Counting a few numbers helped him settle down. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy. He knew… “Can we just hang out at Comic’s place?” He needed someone else to share this ~~suffering~~ special group.

“No.” Both Error and Ink were quick to answer this time, though with different reasons.

Ink spoke, “Comic and Outer are hanging out over there already. I wanted to be alone with Error for once with his approval. Plus, Outer-”

“Outer is here?”

Ink frowned at Error’s seemingly better mood. “He is, but we’re not going there.”

Before Error could open his mouth, Dream rushed to speak, “Okay! Let’s just go to the nearest park since we’re just walking around. Might as well do that while sight-seeing.”

Dream was NOT going to step on any more potential landmines. He wished he knew Outer was here though, so he wouldn’t have suggested hanging out at Comic’s home. Damn Outer must have done that on purpose to set Ink off. No one was letting him have a break.

The trio set off to the closest park that was thankfully opened to monsters. Ink chattered excitedly again with great vigor as he spotted more things to talk about. He gestured wildly as he talked with his companions. He was extremely happy that Error was contributing to any topics he brought up. Error wasn’t even scolding him for anything or glaring at him. He could almost ignore the fact that Dream was here too, except the few times Dream would talk too. Dream seemed to try to stay more silent, so he could enjoy himself more with Error as if they were alone.

The park was the best decision Dream had made so far. He enjoyed watching how animated Ink was as he carried most of their conversations. They received a few amused and judging glances from the local humans walking nearby, but so far nothing happened. If anyone glared at them, Error would immediately glare back till they left or look away. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was grateful to Error for doing that.

Error was a bit bored at first, but surprisingly Ink was making things interesting with his strange, yet compelling thoughts on anything he talked about. He didn’t feel like he was talking to an idiot, but an actual person with thoughts. While Ink did talk the most out of them, he felt a bit uncomfortable with all the attention Ink gave him, so he would try to get Dream to talk a bit more to get Ink’s attention on him. He realized Ink wasn’t so bad if he wasn’t too focused on him.

After a while though, Error and Dream began to tire of aimlessly walking around. Dream didn’t mind so much and kept his mouth shut. Error wasn’t on the same page. Without saying anything, Error sat down at the far end of the first bench he spotted. Ink didn’t notice and almost continued walking, but Dream did and so he was tugged towards sitting down the bench as well. Ink chose to sit in the somewhat middle though he took up most of the other end too, only because he wanted to give Error his much-needed space. Dream briefly remembered Error’s haphephobia.

Now there was a problem. Where was Dream supposed to sit? The other end had a bit of space, but he would be straining his legs more to just stay on the bench. He stood still and stared at the open bit as he contemplated what to do.

“Ink scoot over more, your mom wants to sit down too.” Error had broken off Dream’s train of thought. He patted the open side to him. “You can sit closer but not too close.”

Ink didn’t hesitate to follow Error’s command while Dream exclaimed as he stood defiantly, “He’s not my son!”

Error waved his hand towards the two as he asked, “So what are you two then? Cause you two are super close, to the point of being some sort of family. Not even Blue can compete with how well you two are towards one another.” He thought for a bit. “Lovers then?”

Dream squawked and blushed a bright yellow, “W-what! How do you jump to that conclusion? No! B-besides, Ink has never been in love.”

Ink shook his head as he spoke, “That’s not true. I have been in love.” He paused briefly as he looked towards the sky with a blue heart and yellow circle. “I think.” He blinked causing his eyes to change into a lime question mark and a blue circle.

“You think?!” This time Error was the one to get loud.

Dream roughly placed his hand down Ink’s shoulders as he shook him, “What?! Why’d you never tell me! Who were they? Or was it?!” ~~Stars, what if it was him.~~

In a too serious voice for Ink, he answered, “They’re gone now is why.” He noticeably only answered part of the questions, but Dream let it slide ~~for now~~ because of the hint of sadness that he heard.

Dream flinched in shame as he released Ink’s shoulders, but he didn’t want to budge on at least one part of his curiosity. “But why didn’t you tell me before that?”

“I thought I had more time. I didn’t think their world would ever reset again. I guess I never brought it up because I was relieved.” Ink had Error’s and Dream’s full attention as he gazed unseeingly at the darkening orange sky above them.

Error was too invested into the topic for Ink to just stop now. “Relieved that your potential lover is gone? Why?” Dream nodded in agreement to those words.

Ink scoffed, “Because then I wouldn’t have to worry about being artificial with my feelings. He didn’t deserve that.”

Finally, Dream sat next down next to Ink and scooted closer to him to hold his arm and rub his back comfortingly. He knew that Error didn’t understand what Ink meant. “I’m sorry you had to go through that alone… while I don’t agree with you keeping that in the dark from your friends… Are you…? Are you over them now?”

Ink nodded and smiled sadly, “Yeah, it’s been years, but I made new friends, had new memories… while I think I wished they could have been here, I don’t mind who they -” He shook his head as if getting rid of his sadness as he smiled brightly now. “I’ve become since they’ve been gone. Everyday has been fun especially with you two in my life!”

Dream’s eyes watered as he tried not to cry for his friend.

Error had no such problem as he looked away from the two and crossed his arm behind his head as he fully leaned back in his spot. “Is that so? I guess I do make for the best company to have. You’re welcome to thank me at any time.”

Ink suddenly turned towards Error as he deadpanned, “You reminded me of my first love.” He paused again. “I think, at least.”

“Ink?!” Dream released Ink in surprise.

“Uh…!HHHHHH!!” Error began to glitch loudly as his body tensed in place. He was stuck on his last word as his glitches fluttered in chaos around him and in his eyes.

Ink laughed at the poor sight of Error, but continued on speaking, “I like that you’re so confident in yourself despite being so untruthful with everyone about your feelings towards them. Like a tsundere! I wanted him to have as much confidence one day.” Ink nodded resolutely to himself. “Yeah… I’m glad I met you.”

“G-g-get” Error’s words were stuck on his lips as he failed to continue pass the first one.

Dream figured out what Error needed though, so he sheepishly asked Ink, “Hey can you get us some ice cream? It might help calm Error down.”

“But-”

“Ink. Do you remember why I’m here? I’m here to help Error get a breather from you whenever he needs it so-” Dream made a shooing motion with his hands. “go get us ice cream.”

Ink pouted, but moved to obey his orders, “Fine, but I’m getting you what I might want to eat too.”

Dream laughed as he waved his friend off, “That’s alright.” He watched Ink run off to search for their treats.

It took Error a few minutes for his glitches to die down enough for him to speak properly, “What the fuck just happened?” Dream agreed mentally with him. His eyes flickered back to where the two were sitting and noticed Ink was missing. “Where’d he go?”

“He went to get us ice cream. Don’t worry I’m doing my job as his handler.” Dream hoped joking would lighten up Error. What he didn’t expect was for Error to gaze intensely at him.

“How are you two so close if you’re not lovers or family? He practically listens to almost everything you say. He doesn’t really argue you with you nor do you do the same. There’s this mutually understanding between you two that no one seems to be able to pin on what your relationship really is.”

Dream blinked in surprise. “That’s not true. We do argue from time to time. And I guess to answer your question…” He looked forward before smiling wistfully. “He was my first real friend.”

“What?” Error asked.

*************

When Dream came to after being released from his stone prison, he wished from the depths of his soul to not exist anymore. His new soul ~~wouldn’t~~ couldn’t grant that wish, so it improvised by granting his other desires in a ~~twisted~~ strange sort of way.

He wanted to be by Nightmare’s side. He wanted to live in his blissful ignorant youth. He missed running around for fun; exploring his home and giving Nightmare gifts that he happened upon. He wanted those carefree days where he didn’t have a role in keeping the positive balance of the multiverse. He wanted to experience the past, but in the present time. ~~Who could blame him for his selfish wishes though?~~

Because he felt such things, his new soul, the last golden apple of positivity, forced his real self into a semi-coma state filled with dreams of only his joyful past memories. His real self was not in control of his body; it was the apple influencing him to be the bright beacon the multiverse yearned for due to the hundred years of Nightmare spreading corruption and hate.

He could only watch dazedly as his body continued to live falsely ever so positively bright with no lingering hints of any negativity. ~~It was maddening.~~ People loved and adored him for those traits and they greedily stayed near to feel his positively influencing aura. ~~It was sickening. He wasn’t a drug. He was a person.~~ He couldn’t bring himself to truly care to break free of his ~~cursed~~ tragic state. ~~But he wanted to so bad. The apple was too strong.~~ ~~Was that his excuse?~~ His soul at least just forced his good memories on repeat to help soothe him as if he was watching everything through a malfunctioning television. ~~It didn’t help. He was going crazy. He hated this. He hated himself for being so weak and pliant. Just let him rest already.~~

Surprisingly, there was one individual who didn’t care for his aura. Ink. ~~He was soulless it turned out, but still…~~ Ink never sweet talked him into staying or doing anything. Though he did assign tasks to Dream since he was new to helping the multiverse. Ink had been the protector of the multiverse longer than he was the guardian of positivity after all. Ink never hesitated to argue with Dream if he didn’t like something instead of rolling over in agreement or pretending to humor his thoughts; all those things others did to just please him. Ink had treated him like a normal person. Though he didn’t realize it at the time, Ink was extremely envious of his soul.

Ink also pulled multiple pranks and seemed to be waiting for a different reaction from Dream, but his reward for such ~~crimes~~ actions would be a false cheer of acting like he wasn’t bothered. ~~Dream would seethe in his mind at the countless dangerous or dumb things his partner would drag them into.~~ Every time a prank failed to get whatever Ink wanted, he only looked more determined to work on the next one. ~~Thank you for staying determined Ink…~~

It wasn’t surprising in the least when Dream was finally able to snap out of his forced mental slumber after a peculiar nasty prank from Ink.

“What is wrong with you!?” Dream screeched as he stared in horror at Ink’s injured state; he was missing a leg, an arm, a few rib bones (they were littered with cracks and a few dangerously hung inwards), and he was covered in multiple cut wounds as he laid on the ground with discouraging empty eye sockets. “How did this happen?!”

Ink grinned. ~~He looked so creepy. Please stop making that face.~~ “I tried to tell Nightmare that you still love him like a lover since you always talk about him so positively to anyone who tried to make you acknowledge his not-so-positive actions.”

Dream glared at him and was almost tempted to step on Ink’s ribs since a few bones were miraculously clinging to each other as they swayed in the wind. “I don’t love him like that! He’s my brother!”

Ink laughed. “He said that’s how he knew how you felt too! I guess you two are siblings, huh. I didn’t believe it. Ugh… Dump some paint on me it’ll help speed up my healing.”

Dream gritted his teeth as he pulled buckets of paints from his inventory and dumped the liquids all over Ink’s body. As Ink healed up, Dream swayed weakly. The apple was forcing his real self back to slumber, but he was trying to fight it. ~~Let him be in control for a bit longer.~~ ~~It’s been so long.~~ ~~Someone needed to teach Ink a lesson. Immortal protector or not, Ink needed to know that people cared when he got hurt.~~ ~~Does anyone even care about Dream?~~

Ink noticed the internal conflict on Dream’s face. “What’s wrong? Feeling weak because you got mad for once? Your own negativity hurts you too?”

Dream grimaced as a smile made its way to his lips. “No, it doesn’t hurt. I…” Ink looked disgusted, a brown x and red circle stared him down.

Ink made a show of tapping his newly regenerated arm on his chin in thought as he sat up. “Ah, what to tell an emotional being with an actual soul?” He sounded so bitter at the end. “How to tell them to use it properly? Hmm…” He snapped his fingers as a thought crossed his mind. “Don’t you have someone you love that you want to see again? Do you want them to see this sorry state you’re in?” _~~You’re one to talk.~~_

Dream thought back to Nightmare shyly telling him how much he loved and cared for him while he boasted his feelings in return for his brother through actions and words, while the latter would stare stunningly at him in disbelief every single time. ~~He should have known.~~ His brother who was so obviously keeping secrets of how he was truly hurt that he turned a naïve ~~blind~~ eyes away to the dark bruises that continuously grew in numbers and cuts covered in sadly ~~unnecessarily~~ trained bandages by the same victim. His brother whose self-confidence was plummeting downwards and the lessening of his sweet laughter. No more big, genuine heartfelt smiles from him. ~~How did he not realize? He was an idiot.~~ The same brother, who turned into a different creature because he was driven too far into a corner and now, he was forced into a never-ending war with him to keep the balance of the multiverse. He never even tried to talk things out with his brother… He just went with the flow of whatever way he was pulled into. Just like how his soul was forcing him to be so fake. So fake that he was being called out by a soulless being pretending to have emotions…

Dream bit his lip and a small trail of blood flowed down from his mouth. How _DARE_ he tried to forget the pain he allowed his dear brother to go through alone. How _DARE_ he allowed himself to selfishly ignore his own self without ever properly facing Nightmare about their past. He was a star-damn coward, a fraud, and most importantly the worst brother to ever have existed. He fell to his knees as he punched the ground in frustration and shame. He would no longer let the apple control him; he would be in control now.

Dream truly frowned for the first time in centuries as tears streamed down his eyes. “Thank you Ink. I needed that.” He shuddered as he sat on his behind. He could feel the apple whisper false sweet words of happiness, but he shut them down. “By the way, how did you know that _I_ wasn’t in control of my body?”

Ink smiled in amusement as he answered truthfully, “As the best faker of emotions, it bugs me when my companion has a soul and is acting like he can’t feel anything.” Dream’s eyes widen as Ink neared him. “Your happiness was so obviously fake, and I hated it. But don’t worry I never hated you. I figured there had to be a reason and looks like I was right, though I don’t really care.”

“I guess it’s fitting that my savoir doesn’t care. But all the same… Thank you again.” Dream felt a bit self-conscious at the lack of space between them. He wiped his mouth as he looked away from the protector.

Ink backed away from being close to Dream’s face and stood up as he chirped, “You’re welcome! It’s always fun to ruin someone’s day. Now then, I’m talking to the real Dream, right?” He waited for Dream to nod before offering his hand. “Let’s be friends Dream!”

That was first time Ink ever asked him that and had an unfeigned smile for once. And it was the only time he didn’t feel just happy as he accepted the hand.

*************

Dream grinned cheekily as he kicked his legs. “It’s a secret!”

Error huffed and crossed his arms in front of him, “You’re just jealous because Ink and I have a secret too.”

Dream pouted, “A bit to be honest… but… If he says everything is okay, then I believe him.”

“You really do trust him.” Error was amazed that someone could actually trust Ink wholeheartedly.

“With my life.” Dream stated it so proudly that Error thought a bit better of the two strange companions.

They stayed in a comfortable silence as they waited for Ink to come back. It wasn’t long before the two spotted Ink running towards them with three ice cream cones stacked with three scoops of different flavors on top. He held them in an ice cream holder, one that looked like it was used for displays. Dream had a bad feeling in his gut as he noticed the holder and some angry human chasing him down not too far off.

Error sighed in irritation as he facepalmed, “Of course he fucking does something to get himself in trouble the moment you take your eyes off him Dream.”

They could hear the human yelling profanities and threats at their friend. How embarrassing; people were staring openly at Ink. How were they friends with such a troublesome person…

Once Ink was in ear shot of them, he yelled, “Dream, warp us to your house!”

Dream frowned as yelled back, “What?! Don’t drag me into this! What’d you even do?!” Nevertheless, he opened a portal to his home. He belatedly realized something after doing so. “Wait a second. Error has never been to-”

Ink crashed into Dream as he tried to push him through the portal. Error cursed as he rushed in after them. The portal closed after them while the humans on the other side stared in shock at the empty spot, they resided in. Stars, they were going to get chewed out by Comic later.

Somehow, Ink didn’t manage to trip or drop any of the ice creams as he held the holder in one hand to pump up his other arm. “Safe!”

Dream wasn’t so lucky as he laid groaning on his kitchen floor. Ink had taken his breath away when he crashed into him. He stood up slowly and patted off his clothes to give his hands something to do that wasn’t choking Ink. Luckily, Error was here too, so he could dish out the punishment for once.

Strings wrapped around Ink’s neck as Error scolded him, “What the fuck did you do?”

Ink gasped dramatically as he held out the ice cream holder to Dream. “S-save them.”

Dream rolled his eyes as he took the holder from his friend. He watched Ink try to pull the strings off his neck futilely. “What about yourself?”

Ink winked, “Error wouldn’t hurt his new-” The strings tightened causing him to grimace in actual pain. “Okay he would...! Ow ow ow! Uncle!” He tapped the nearest thing, which was Broomie, three times to signal his surrender.

Dream sighed as he chose to respect the surrenderer, “Error release him. He can’t talk if he can’t breathe.” Error listened and the strings disappeared. “Ink, why was that man chasing you?” _Please tell me you didn’t steal._

Ink coughed dramatically; he was trying to set up a mood, but it didn’t work, “You see, normally I am a good law-abiding citizen.” Error scoffed loudly, but Ink continued without pausing. “Today, I happened to not bring the right currency. I thought it would be okay to draw the money out and give it to the ice cream dealer. Cause money is money you know! And he didn’t like that, so he wouldn’t accept my money. He already made our ice cream and was letting them rest on an empty display he had. I didn’t want to waste his hard work and good ice cream, so I took it!”

Dream slapped the back of Ink’s head, hard enough that Ink stumbled a bit. “What is wrong with you!? That’s stealing! Ugh, this’ll be in their news for a bit. You know the humans are trying to get used to monsters still! Comic is going to be mad too.”

Error huffed, “He should lose his ice cream privileges.”

Ink whined, “What! No, take anything but my ice cream!”

“Hmm… That is tempting Error, but he might as well enjoy his last meal.”

“You’re a life saver Dream. An absolute godsend. An angel.” Ink pretended to wipe tears away.

Dream blushed as he rubbed his head. “Aww, I’m not that great.” He noticed Error staring him down in judgement, so he tried to lessen his blush, which just made it worse. “I’m not!”

“You’re so easy,” deadpanned Error.

“Yeah, he is easy.” Ink agreed.

Dream sputtered as he covered his heated face, “You guys…!”

Mercy was granted to Dream, in the form of Ink taking one of the cones and he began to bite into it. Error winced as he watched Ink eat his ice cream like a chocolate bar. Dream was used to his antics that it didn’t bother him so much, but he was amused by Error’s secondhand pain.

“How is that not hurting your teeth? Stop eating it like that.” Ink continued to eat the ice cream. Error turned to Dream for help. “Why can’t he be normal?”

Dream giggled, “You get used to it after a while.” He handed the triple scooped chocolate ice cream cone to Error. “Just enjoy your ice cream.”

Error shook his head in disgust and began to lick his ice cream. All five of his tongues lolled lazily around the treat. Dream and Ink openly stared at the tongues in amazement. He felt their stares and froze. “What are you two looking at?”

“You have five tongues?” asked Dream.

Stars filled Ink’s eyes as he pulled out his sketchbook. “That’s so cool!”

Error flushed and retracted his tongues. “Stop staring!”

“Wait, continue licking your ice cream. I wanna see your tongues for more references to draw!” whined Ink.

“Is that why you never eat in front of us, Error? You didn’t want us to see your tongues? I don’t see anything wrong with them. They’re kind of cute anyways.” Dream tried to assure Error, but his words made Error flush more.

Error turned away from them and shielded his face with the ice cream. “I could care less of your opinions of myself! I know I’m cute! You don’t have to tell _me._ ” He shot a glare to Ink when the artist gazed intensely at his face from the side. “If you draw anything from today, I swear I will tear that book to pieces!”

Ink gasped and hide his sketchbook, “You wouldn’t!”

“I would!” Error took a step towards Ink menacingly.

Dream sighed; another time to step in. He looked at all the ice creams, they each had three scoops of different flavors, but he had no clue what they were. Only Error’s scoops were obviously some form of chocolate flavors. He asked, “Hey, what flavors did you get us?”

Ink took the holder and allowed Dream to grab the last treat before he threw the holder uncaringly into the sink. “That one has pistachio, vanilla, and strawberry. Error has brownie fudge, rocky road, and chocolate with peanut swirls. Mine has mango habanero, birthday cake, and banana. By the way give me some of your strawberry when you get to it, it tastes good with my banana flavor.”

“Alright, give me some birthday cake then too.”

“Oh, you wanted some of mine, too? Then, let’s just split it right now.” Ink grabbed two spoons out of Dream’s cabinets.

“You two share ice creams?” Error was perplexed.

“Yeah.” The both spoke at once as they tried to split their ice creams without the scoops falling. They succeeded.

Error muttered, “This is so confusing. Don’t only lovers do that…”

“What did you say?” Ink talked with his mouth full.

Dream covered his mouth with a napkin as he too talked with his mouth full, “Ink, it’s not polite to talk with your mouth full.” He dabbed Ink’s mouth with the same napkin. “You’re spilling your cream.”

Error coughed, “You two are so gross. You’re like a sappy old married couple.”

Dream accidentally jabbed Ink’s mouth with more force than necessary to clean as he became flustered, “Stop it Error! It’s not like that we told you already!”

“Mmmmf! Dream, that hurts. Stop…!” Ink was trying to get away from the hand cleaning his already cleaned mouth. He bit the hand once he realized escaping was impossible. “I’ll eat this too!”

Dream pulled his hand away with a pained yelp and wiped it on Ink’s shirt. “Gross! I’m going to give you another lesson on manners when this is over, Ink!”

Ink stuck his tongue out at Dream while Dream playfully glared back at him.

Error rolled his eyes and wiped his hands off Ink’s shirt too. He finished his snack when the two were stuck in their own world. “Well, I’m tired from all the bullshit you two put me through so I’m going home now.”

Ink immediately unashamedly whined, “What! No! Stay a bit longer.”

“I don’t mind you staying as well Error. This is the first time you’re a guest at my house after all. I can get you more food too if you want.”

Error pondered for a bit before speaking, “As tempting as that sounds… I still say no. Unlike you energetic toddlers, some people need their beauty sleep to stay beautiful.” He looked them both up and down. “Which you two clearly don’t get.”

“Hey!”

Error opened a portal and walked backwards in it. “I said what I said.” He waved them a good-bye as he left.

“Well, that was an exit…” Dream laughed.

“See? He’s pretty interesting, right?”

“I guess…” A thought that was flickering in the back of Dream’s head shot forward. He knew Ink wouldn’t answer the question while Error was here, so he asked, “By the way, Ink who was your first love?”

“Geno.”

That response filled Dream with dread. He paused in enjoying his treat, “Geno from Undertale or R-Reaper's husband?”

Ink blinked, “Is Reaper's husband dead too? No one told me. Should I give him a call to check on him?”

“No, that Geno isn’t dead too!”

“Then why bring him up? He isn’t gone.”

Dream pinched his forehead, “Okay so it was Geno from Undertale.... so that's why you kept going to the save screen when he disappeared... Wait, why didn’t you at least befriend the other Geno that arrived there?”

Ink huffed, “That wasn’t my Geno! And besides when I got there, Reaper was already his first friend. I couldn’t break something that was real... whereas my feelings were fake.”

“But you did feel like you loved him...”

“But I don't feel anything now for him. Not any sadness, pain, or even love. All my emotions for him are gone.”

“Don’t say that! You still obviously feel something for him. Error being the prime example. You said he reminded you of him,” scolded Dream.

Ink stared resolutely in front of him. “That’s true, but I don’t care anymore. He’s gone.”

“So, Error took his place?”

“No one can take Geno’s place!” Two red pinpricks glared back at Dream.

“So, you _still_ do care. There’s nothing wrong with missing the dead.”

“Missing someone won’t bring them back anyways…”

Dream nodded sadly, “That’s true, but it doesn’t make your emotions any less real, Ink.”

“I’m not real like you Dream. You know this.”

“Well, that’s how you see yourself.” Dream laid his hand on Ink’s shoulder. “Even if you weren’t ‘real’, I’d still be your best friend!”

They’ve had this argument countless times. No matter what Dream told Ink, Ink never believed anything about himself. Dream hoped someday that Ink would see what he saw. A great friend who did have emotions, even if he used a solution to make them come out. Dream believed Ink had a soul, even if he was a soulless being.

“Let’s rest up. Blue is going to want to hear about how our trip went and I don’t feel up to talking a storm right now.”

Ink nodded as he slid Dream’s hand off his shoulder. A small ping came from Dream’s chest at the motion, but he swallowed it down. _We’re friends and that’s all we’ll ever be._ Dream watched Ink leave through his paint portal to the doodle-sphere. _But that’s alright._ ~~Was it really?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error feels he needs mind bleach from the sappiness between Dream and Ink.  
> I love how none of the characters are on the same page on how they truly feel about one another.  
> Lemme know of any thoughts that were had! All reviews will get responses from me, but it may or not take some time for me to reply.
> 
> MY RANT: So lets just have Ink and Error hang out for once. Lets keep this under 2K so I can focus on fixing this series into a multi chapter fic. Lets make it fluffy too! I promised this to myself as I began to write. It feels like my body and brain do things differently to spite me. This was NOT the plan....


	8. Geno on the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno is left with many questions, but he will solve them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Texas weather killed my vibes for writing.

Geno had decided today the house could use some cleaning, so he went into a full-on cleaning mode. He started with Reaper's and his room before going onto the other rooms on the same floor. There were two more guestrooms and Grim’s, his brother-in-law, room on the second floor, but Grim had asked him politely to not touch his room so he respected that. The first floor had one more guestroom, the kitchen, dining room, and living room. There wasn't much to be done since he practically cleaned almost every day, but never as intense as he felt he needed to till today. Something was setting his nerves off and he couldn't figure out what it was.

He took a small break and began to bake some chocolate chip cookies as he debated on which rooms to clean next. As he thought, he gave the kitchen another cleaning. When the cookies were done, he set them on the counter to cool down.

The last guest room was usually where Error would pop in and stay. It had a single blue armchair with a small table next to it, courtesy of Error bringing them in, and a fireplace right in front of it. Error loved turning on the fire as he knitted his stress away sometimes. Normally, Geno would just vacuum in this room and clean the sole window in this room, but the lack of furniture was really starting to get to him. He slightly moved over the chair and its table to fit another couch in front of the fireplace. He brought in a black couch and moved it to where it also somewhat faced the fireplace. The room still felt too empty, so he added in a table in front of the couch. Error might get a bit upset about the minor changes, but Geno was starting to get tired of either standing or sitting on the floor whenever Error hung out here. It was Geno's house dammit.

He was in the middle of vacuuming when the sound of a portal opening sounded throughout the room.

“What the hell did you do to my room?” There was Error. He sat down on his chair as he eyed the changes to his room. “Gross, you got another couch to sit here too?”

Geno decided to ignore Error’s comments. “What’s wrong now? Hiding from Ink again?” He continued to vacuum around his new obstacle.

“Not this time. I’m bored and Ink hasn’t texted me in a while.” Geno froze in place, with the vacuum still on, while Error continued to speak. “I think Dream got on to him last week in our group chat. He might be dead.”

Geno slammed his hands on the sides of the armchair as he leaned way too close for comfort to Error’s face. The vacuum stood upright as it suctioned in its abandoned spot. “You need to explain better than that. What? Ink texts you now? You’re in a group chat with his mom? Who else is in there? When did you even give out your number to people? Weren’t you boasting about having no social life? Error. Explain. Now.” His grip on the chair tightened.

While Error was uncomfortable with the lack of space, his glitches didn’t increase, but they did get louder as if warning of the impending danger if someone got closer. “Slow down! What are you, my mom now?”

“If it’ll get me answers, then yes.”

“You’re so gross. Fine, I’ll tell you but _back up or else,_ ” growled Error.

Geno scoffed but did as he was told and sat across from him on the other couch. He waved his hand once he was comfortable. “Start.”

“Rude ass.”

“ _Start._ ”

“Just give me a moment!” Error pulled out his phone and kept it in his hands as he stared at it. “Two weeks ago, I gave Ink my number. Which by the way, don’t ever do that. He’ll constantly text you regardless of time. I think on the first day he almost stayed up all night to send me messages, but he did stop once I told him I was heading to bed and my phone better be silent. After four days, the flood of texts became too much, so I got some moderators.”

“You actually got moderators? _Huh?_ Who?” Geno was losing his mind. Just what has his brother been up to in such a short amount of time. The most social interaction he knew Error got was when he came over to hang out or when Fresh did his surprise visits. Though he did know of Blue and Outer, he wasn’t sure on how much they hung out. For all he knew, they could hang out once a decade or something. After this, he was going to get every single number in Error’s contact list and talk to them. He needs to know what the hell does Error _even_ _do._

Error shot him a glare. “They were Dream, Blue, and Outer. They were-” He looked back at his phone. “decent moderators. The best one was Dream, so I relied on him when Ink kept begging me to hang out.”

“You relied on him? How?” The questions just kept building in Geno’s mind. There was too many building up that they were just spilling out. He didn’t know how he should feel. Happy that Error has friends? Upset that Error didn’t tell him anything? Proud that Error didn’t snap like he normally did when pushed too far? Too many emotions rushed through him as the questions piled up in his mind.

“Interrupt again and I won’t continue.” Error was dead serious, so Geno made a zip locking motion to his lips. “I told Dream he had to go with us to Undertale for the hangout. He must be lonely or something because he just agreed. Or maybe it was because Ink was going. Hmm… ”

Geno was trying so hard not to ask any more questions. He was fidgeting in place as he fought to keep his lips shut. Error staring at his phone, with a such a vague emotion that he never saw before, was killing him not knowing.

“Well, when it came to hanging out. It actually… wasn’t as bad as I thought. I think it was because Dream was there. I never realized it, but he’s nice when we’re not fighting.” Geno’s eyes widen, but Error didn’t notice. “Anyways, Dream kept him mostly in line except for towards the end.” 

Error chuckled, “The star damn idiot stole some ice cream for us and I’m pretty sure he might have somewhat fucked over the relationship of monster and humans in Undertale. Well, Dream saved him by taking us to his home. I didn’t stay long and left for my home. I think Ink messaged me once he left Dream’s home. That was the last night that Outer talked in the group chat. I asked him what’s up privately, but he’s stubbornly not telling me anything. Dream and Blue are keeping it under wraps too. I mentioned about visiting Undertale again, but they immediately shot down the idea. Ink agreed with me, but Dream and he got into a fight in the group and last text I got from Ink was” He clicked away on his phone before showing Geno the screen.

‘The shit I put up with’ was the group chat’s name.

Idiot’s mom?: I said no more Undertale visits until I say so!

Idiot: buuut Error wants to go too

Idiot’s mom?: Error didn’t steal and cause a scene!

Besides you know who’s camping there now!

Idiot: Soooooo? idc

Idiot: uh Dream at my house

haha what if i said i was in danger

asking for a friend?

?

Two hours later

Your Magnificent Friend!: Sorry, I wasn’t here to talk too!

I was with my brothers.

I think Ink may be out of commission for a bit Error, but I can keep you company if needed!

Just please not at Undertale.

It’s a bit… unstable there right now.

….?

Your Magnificent Friend!: But do not fear! Ink will be okay!

I could care less.

Your Magnificent Friend!: Don’t say that!

No more texts were sent in the group chat. The dates read that the last text was sent almost a week ago. Error turned off its screen and placed it on the table near him.

“Blue won’t tell me what happened to Ink… Neither will Dream. It’s been… quiet.” Error looked at Geno and noticed the skeleton’s trembling. “Urgh, ask away already. I see that you’re just dying to know.”

“So, you’re friends with all of them?”

“I’m not-”

“Dream seems to be someone you trust. You spoke pretty highly of him. Almost as much as Blue. Which I haven’t met that kid yet…”

“W-what-”

“I’m glad you have friends! Really! I thought you were going to say you were here because of Ink. I mean well you are, but not the reason I thought of. When can I meet them?”

“They’re not my friends!” denied Error.

Geno rolled his eye. “Okay yeah sure, whatever you say. I still want to meet them.”

“Well you’re not going to!”

Geno sighed, “Really, Error? You’re acting like a kid.”

“I am not!”

Geno had to think fast for a way to get a hold of Error’s “not” friends. He knew Error was extremely stubborn and probably wouldn’t let him ever meet them. An idea so foolish yet so simple popped into his mind. It was dumb but if it worked, he would use it to his advantage.

“I left some cookies on my counter in the kitchen to cool down. They might still be a bit warm if you want some. Though, I was thinking of eating them _all_ for myself later since a certain skeleton wasn’t invited here and they’re being extremely rude.”

Error stood up and rushed his way to the door. “Fuck you! Those cookies are mine!!” He immediately ran out the door towards those cookies.

Geno didn’t even bother rushing after him as he shot straight towards Error’s phone. He snapped pictures of everyone’s numbers and name. He set the phone innocently down like he hadn’t just trespassed another man’s treasure. _Stars, the plan was so dumb, yet it worked like a charm._

He walked nonchalantly into his kitchen as he tried not to look so smug to not rise any suspicion. He noticed Error shoving the rest of the cookies into his mouth. While he wasn’t serious about eating all the cookies, he didn’t expect Error to use his own threat against him. Wordlessly, he got out his milk from the fridge and stared Error down, waiting for the perfect moment.

Error began to cough as his mouth was too full of sugary goodness. “I-I n-need- ACK! MILK!”

“You were udderly inconsiderate to eat all my cookies and now, you expect me to give you the last of my milk? You trying to milk me dry here?” He took loud sips and released a satisfied sigh. “You’re acting a bit spoiled over there.”

Error glared as he powered through his dry chewing. His expression promised murder and so Geno mirrored it.

Reaper came home to two brothers arguing loudly with cookie crumbles scattering the floor and spilt milk on the floor. He also heard a vacuum in another room, but he wasn’t too sure where it was or why it was on. He didn’t get to check on it since he had to separate the two when they began to use each other’s scarf to choke the other out.

After Error left in a huff, Geno forgot to input the new contacts he had. Reaper was able to calm him down enough to rest peacefully in their bed.

Grim was the one to turn off the forgotten vacuum. He didn’t question it as he was used to mysterious things happening in their home.

The next day Reaper tried to get some answers.

“So, mind telling me why you and Error were fighting yesterday?”

“He ate all my cookies!”

“Did you threatened to do the same?” Reaper knew his husband too well.

“Yes, but I wasn’t going to follow through it!”

Reaper chuckled, “You two act like kids whenever you guys fight~.”

“We do not!” Geno stomped his foot in annoyance further proving Reaper’s point.

“Whatever you say Gen~.” Reaper kissed his lover’s cheek to calm him down. “I don’t mind since you’re so cute~.”

Geno blushed as he pushed away his husband’s face away. He noticed his phone on the table. He left it there when he got physical with Error. “Whatever, I’ve got plans for today.”

“Really~?” Reaper’s hugged his beloved from behind. “Do they involve me~?”

As tempting as that sounded, he didn’t want to forget about his plans on meeting Error’s friends someday. “No, I’m going to talk to Error’s friends.”

“What?” Reaper released Geno and floated in front of him. “Error has friends?” At Geno’s raised eyebrows, Reaper continued, “I know he’s friends with Blue, but I didn’t know he had other friends.”

“I know right? I also thought the same recently, but-” Geno grabbed his phone and showed Reaper the pictures he took yesterday. “He told me how Ink and him have been texting lately. Can you believe he actually got moderators for texting Ink? Anyways, he won’t let me meet his friends.”

“So, you think the best way to go about meeting them is stealing their contact information from Error without saying anything to them?”

“Well-”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea Gen.”

“What else am I supposed to do? It’s not like I can just meet them randomly…” Geno frowned as he looked down at his phone. He was obviously distressed.

Reaper sighed and rubbed Geno’s head. “I guess do whatever you feel is right. I’ll support whatever you want to do~.” He knew Geno struggled leaving the house, so if this could potentially help him, he wasn’t going to hold him back. “I think you should message Dream first then. He’s usually cordial even if he doesn’t agree with what people do. He’ll probably help you contact the others too, so it won’t be too obvious on how you got their numbers.”

Geno smiled and hugged Reaper. “Thank you. You really do love me.”

Reaper chuckled and hugged him back, “Of course I do, dear~. Now go commit crimes~.”

Geno laughed and released Reaper. “Alright I will!” He kissed Reaper’s cheek. “Now scram or you’ll get lectured by Asgore again.”

“I don’t want to work~. I want to stay here with you forever~.”

“We’ll always be together, but we won’t be for long if you keep pushing your work aside. Bye~.”

“Don’t miss me too much~. I’m only one call away~. Bye~.” Reaper took his time but did as he was told and left.

Geno shook his head at his dramatic husband. He moved towards their living room and flopped onto the nearest couch as he inputted all of Error’s contacts. It didn’t take very long, it wasn’t a long list anyways, and he was excited to see who his brother talked to. He decided to follow Reaper’s advice and message Dream only first.

Conversation started with Dream

Hello, I am Geno, Error’s brother.

I hope I’m not bothering you, but you’re Dream right?

Dream: How did you get my number?

I hope that didn’t sound rude or mean or anything like that!

I’m just confused on how you got it?

And wait Error’s brother?

He has one?

Oh no, you’re fine! Really!

I asked Reaper for your number.

I hope you don’t mind.

And yes, I am Error’s brother

There was no way he was risking Error finding out he went through his phone. Reaper wouldn’t mind if he used him in a little lie. More often than not, Reaper had his back and covered for him frequently. He loved his husband so much. A ping brought him out of his thoughts.

Dream: Oh, I don’t mind at all!

What did you need or want to talk about?

I’ll do my best to listen.

I just wanted to see the type of people Error talked with.

He mentioned some of his “not” friends and it made me curious.

Dream: …“Not” friends?

Anyways, I was wondering if we could meet sometime soon?

I rather talk face to face with you.

If that’s alright?

Dream: Oh, that’s fine!

Today’s my day off if you’d like to come today.

Or we could meet any other time.

No, today would be fantastic!

Uh, how would we meet?

I can’t exactly teleport like Reaper…

Dream: I can warp over there.

Reaper gave me the keys to his universe a long time ago.

AS A FRIENDLY GESTURE IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY!

I SWEAR!

…?

What?

I mean I know Ink has it too.

Is that weird or something?

Dream: … Forget I said anything. I’ll bring you to my house soon.

The first thing Dream said to him after exchanging polite greetings and being allowed into his home was: “I still can’t believe Error has a brother.”

Dream was sitting next to Geno in his living room. They’re were each on the other ends of the couch, which left a lot of space in between them. A plate of cookies was placed expertly between them to make the space seem smaller. He gave Geno some tea too. He was a good host but was so incredibly awkward.

“You did mention that in our texts. Why is that so hard to believe?”

Dream held up his hands in an attempt to help fix his meaning. “Oh, I’m not saying that’s not a bad thing or anything! It’s just that Error seems like a loner type…?” Geno’s eyebrow rose which caused Dream to blush as shame filled him. “I-I mean..! Again, that’s not bad or anything! It’s just that Error doesn’t look the type to care for someone other than himself if they don’t shove themselves onto him like Ink does!” Dream covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry I’m not the best with words…”

Geno laughed, “No, you’re sort of right actually. Error does like to be loner, but there’s times when he comes out of his shell. It’s nice to see that you’re being honest about him instead of lying to me.”

“H-huh?”

“Error isn’t the greatest talker so many people usually just drop Error. He’s a grump and extremely hostile for no reason sometimes. Or at least that’s what I’m told. He’s such a pain that I can’t believe he could ever get any friends.” Geno pretended to focus completely on his tea as he gazed at Dream from the corner of his sight.

Dream looked bothered for some reason. _Good._ “Just because he’s not a great at speaking, doesn’t mean he can’t make or have friends. He might get a bit too angry sometimes, but he’s never gone for any low blows. He’s actually a pretty decent guy once you get to know him. I like how forward and blunt he is with his feelings.” He smiled as he looked down at his tea. “He kind of reminds me of Ink sometimes. Well, Ink is a bit louder than Error, but Error has this effect that helps make Ink focus on one thing and Ink makes Error realize there’s more to life if he looked around.”

Geno grinned. He was glad that Dream didn’t agree with what he said. He only said those things to see what response Dream would have given him. Yup, Dream passed marvelously and earned the right to be Error’s friend. He sipped his tea.

“I did say I wanted to see for myself the type of friends Error has. And so far, I can see why Error feels a bit more comfortable around you than Ink. You’re honest and try so hard to make sure I’m comfortable. You even explain things more if you notice your meaning didn’t come across properly. Error struggles with that. I would appreciate it if you could help him out of his shell more.”

Dream looked a bit taken back. He was lost for words.

A short skeleton, wearing what seemed to be an attempt at a royal guard outfit with a blue scarf tied neatly into a bow behind his neck, suddenly walked into the room. They had blue stars in their eyes and a wide smile. Before anyone could say anything, they spoke loudly, almost as if they were yelling, “Hello Dream! Am I Interrupting Something? I Would Have Called In Advanced, But-”

Geno placed his tea next to him, stood up, and walked towards the newcomer. He smiled and held out his hand towards the skeleton for a handshake. Today was his lucky day. He got to meet another one of his brother’s friends that he assumed was Blue. “Hi Blue, I’m Geno, Error’s brother. It’s nice to meet you.”

The blue stars in the skeleton’s eyes disappeared as their smile turned into a neutral line. They weren’t frowning, but they were obviously displeased. They didn’t take Geno’s hand, so he lowered it awkwardly.

Dream shot up from his spot and rushed to the other skeleton’s side. His tea was hazardly placed on the edge of his couch. “O-oh! It’s no problem Berry! I don’t mind at all. Did you have any issues?”

Berry blinked before grinning and their eyelights returned as normal blue circles. They were turned towards Dream. “Ink Dropped By Earlier And Wanted Me To Give You Something.”

Dream frowned, “Why didn’t he just give it to me himself?”

Berry shrugged, “I’m Not Sure, But He Seemed Nervous?” They held out their hands with a folded note. “I Think He’ll Explain It Better In This Note.”

Dream took the note and eyed it. He didn’t open it yet. “Is this all he gave you?” Berry nodded. “That’s so dumb of him.”

Geno didn’t miss the way Dream’s smile turned fond as he stared at the note. He could tell something was off with Dream’s behavior but… He glanced at Berry who glanced back at him. He shot a smile to the skeleton. They didn’t smile back.

Dream opened the note and they both went behind Dream to see what was written. In big sloppily written rainbow colored words was: “I’m sorry!” With a rainbow under it shooting a rainbow star. He bit his lip and ripped the note in half.

“So, he has chosen death.” Dream was still smiling, but it didn’t look so friendly anymore.

“What?” Geno was so lost.

Berry didn’t even seem fazed as he said, “I’ll Take My Leave Then. Would You Be So Kind To Warp Me Back Home?”

Dream nodded and opened a portal for the skeleton to walk through it. They smiled gratefully and waved a good-bye, but something told Geno that it was only meant for Dream.

“I’m sorry, about that. Berry is just a bit… He just… He doesn’t like being mistaken for Blue every time people meet him. He’s been hinting at Blue to change his outfit, but the point isn’t getting across very well. He doesn’t hate you or anything like that I’m sure! He’s just a bit upset is all. He’ll get over it after a while. You’ll come to see what an amazing person he is too, if you still want to meet him after this. Though, I understand if you don’t want to… I mean you don’t have to! It’s completely up to you.” Dream was rambling.

“It’s fine. It was my fault. I should have waited for him to introduce himself first. I only heard Error speak of Blue, so I didn’t know there was someone else who shared his appearance.” Geno meant what he said. While he couldn’t redo his meeting with Berry, he could be better the next time they meet. ~~Why did he feel a bit threatened by that small skeleton anyways?~~

Dream sighed in relief, “I’m glad you’re not upset with him. Many people can’t overlook how he acts at first for being mistaken as Blue.”

“I wouldn’t mind meeting him again. This might be impolite to ask, but… Are Blue and him related? If so, who is the older one?”

“W-well! That’s um. To say.” Dream was obviously flustered but didn’t know what to say. Geno could tell he was trying to either going to tell a lie or give him a half-truth. He was so tired of not getting all the answers already.

“I know about the resets if it has something to do with that.”

Dream tensed, but after a few seconds his shoulders sagged. “Yeah, you would know about those too. You are Geno after all…”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

The tension was back in Dream as he rushed to speak, “You see Blue is kind of like you! An outcode, but how he came to be was in a different way than you. His world resetted when he wasn’t in it, so it came up with another skeleton to take up his place. They had the same memories, so not many people could tell the differences of the change. Not even Berry himself! Only his brother knew!” He slapped a hand over his mouth as he looked in shock at what he was revealing. “Oh no…”

Geno didn’t get to say anything as hands suddenly, yet gently, pushed at his back towards an opening portal.

“I’m sorry, but I’m a bit tired now. I think I’m just going to end this visit right now if you don’t mind. You’re welcome to come again, but please let me know in advanced.” Dream was smiling awkwardly as he made the final push to Geno’s back through the portal. “See you later!”

Geno stepped awkwardly to his front steps as he stared unamused at his front door. While he did get some answers, it felt like a whole bunch more opened up. Everyone was hiding something from him and the curiosity was slowly eating at his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to showcase Geno’s limited knowledge of other outcodes. He’s somewhat aware of them, but mostly through word of lip from Reaper or Error. I also debated whether having Berry show up so soon, but I felt bad cuz I think the only hint I gave of him is in the "Severely Due Credit". And it's so small lmao....  
> I hope the way I wrote them texting is comfortable for readers to read. If it isn't, please let me know how I can make it better.  
> Haha Grim and Reaper... Look, I struggled on what to call Reaper's brother. I settled for splitting the name of Death's personification. I honestly thought of leaving it as Papyrus, but quickly dismissed the idea with how triggering that would be to Geno and I've decided to protect Geno at all cost.
> 
> A bit of real-life background.  
> Here I am. Alive. Yay. I cannot stand the cold at all. My power went out for a while during that winter storm. Despite having portable batteries for my phone to watch videos, read, or even write, I did none of that. I simply hibernated. This chapter originally was supposed to be Error's and I even started it before my power went out. After regaining my power, I just kinda lost motivation to continue that one, so this new chapter was born; another one I don't feel so good about. That other one will be the next chapter though but gee I'm kinda still in like a weird writing slump. Don't get me wrong I still want to write, but the frequent weather change has been killing my mood on writing for too long.  
> With that said! I’m working on making a side fic for this series. It’ll be a bit more crackish, but it’ll be mostly canon to this one. (It’s just for me to be more indulgent to my urges.) It’s gonna be called “Background Shenanigans” and the first chapter will be of the bad sanes. (Also BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, sorry for suddenly dipping in the comments!!! But you were a huge motivator for me to write that first chapter!) I’m hoping to get it up some time this week.


End file.
